


Calm Waves

by campbellxliz



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Ivar the Boneless - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Violence, ivar/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 43,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campbellxliz/pseuds/campbellxliz
Summary: Unnr begins with one desire; to go raiding, but the Norns have decided to make it a little more complicated than that. Ivar/OC





	1. Prologue

The little girl could smell the fire and the food cooking and her stomach growled. Houses were never something she thought she could miss, but after days of wilderness, of walking through a forest in worn out shoes, eating only handfuls of berries and those worn-out soles crunched over leaves and twigs, all she could think of was the warm feeling of a wall protecting her from the wind. As she stepped into the hall, all eyes turned to look at her; their stares replacing what had been the sound of cheerful conversation. She didn't know where she was, but by the size of the long house, she knew it must have been the jarl's. Lagertha stepped forward from where she sat on her high seat. This was after all, her hall now; her responsibility to either welcome strangers or cast them out.

"What is your name, child?" she asked.

"Unnr," came the mumbled reply as she fumbled with them hem of her tunic.

"Unnr, where are your parents?" Lagertha asked gently.

The girl looked up and met Lagertha's gaze with tears in her eyes. "Dead."

Whispers were abound in the hall. Who was she? What happened to her parents? She came from the woods. One of the álfar, perhaps. Give her a meal and then give her back.

Lagertha glared around the hall, shaming them into ceasing their gossip. Perhaps she was an álf. If so it would not do to keep her around for long, but nor would Lagertha dare deny hospitality to an álf or a little girl. She ordered a slave to bring food and another to find a cloak and gave Unnr a spot at the table. Unnr was filthy, but that would have to wait. Lagertha was thinking of her own daughter who died when she was about this age and wished only to provide comfort. The warm stew was placed in front of her and Unnr dove into the bowl, inhaling the chunks of meat and slurping the broth. Her mother had taught her better, but for the moment manners escaped her; she was ravenous. When she had finished, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and when she realized how intently Lagertha was staring at her, blushed.

"What happened?" Lagertha asked.

"Mama died years ago. Papa never came home."

"Okay, child, go with Berta," Lagertha called over the slave who had fetched the cloak. "She'll get you cleaned up. There will be space for you in my home, among my shield-maidens so long as you need it."

Unnr enjoyed Hedeby, being surround by such fierce and strong warriors. She learned much about fighting and survival from Jarl Lagertha. After several years of reaping the benefits of being Lagertha's favorite, Unnr approached her as winter was ending in the hall: "I want to raid."

Lagertha sighed. She had feared when this would come, but still had been unable to deny training her. "You are too young to raid. Ask me next year."

"Girls my age get married," Unnr pointed out, determined not to be dismissed so easily. "If I am old enough to wed, why am I not old enough to fight?"

"Marriage isn't as dangerous," Lagertha responded.

Unnr scoffed. "You're telling me you have never heard of a woman dying in childbirth? I have a better chance of survival in battle."

"I said ask me next year," Lagertha repeated, ending the conversation for at least another season.

As expected, a year later, on the exact same day, Unnr entered the hall: "I want to raid."

"I have a better idea," Lagertha had prepared an answer this time. "We are going to Kattegat."


	2. Kattegat

Kattegat wasn't just bustling, Kattegat was huge. Nobody cared to look at Lagertha and her ward as they passed through the streets, all too busy with their own affairs. The only large hall Unnr had ever seen was the one in Hedeby and this one was much the same only on a slightly larger scale, but the main difference that struck Unnr was that instead of one high seat there were two and the one on the right was empty, but the one on the left; that was occupied by a slender woman with sharp cheek bones and narrow eyes. She looked beautiful, but deadly and Unnr suddenly wondered how Lagertha could possibly think this woman would let Unnr into her home, her family.

"Lagertha," Áslaug smiled warmly. "So this is your beautiful ward. Welcome to Kattegat. "

"Thank you, Queen Áslaug," Unnr answered as Lagertha had taught her to do. However, that was about all Lagertha taught her about this place.

"My boys are out, but you will meet them soon when we eat."

"And Björn?" Lagertha asked after her own son.

"I believe he is with Torfi," Áslaug answered. "But come, let's have a drink together." She moved herself from the high seat to the benches so that they could sit together. Her mind was already wondering what she could do with Unnr. How loyal was she to Lagertha? Would Ubbe like her? Hvitserk? Preferably Hvitserk. If the girl is loyal to Lagertha and can't be swayed, it wouldn't do to have her first in line.

The boys returned together in good cheer. Ubbe and Hvitserk walked first, followed by Sigurd, followed by Ivar. Unnr noticed Ivar first as he crawled across the floor of the hall like Miðgarðsormur. When he met her gaze, Unnr gasped and shifted her focus to the others. His eyes were unnaturally blue; inhumanly so. Even Sigurd's snake eye was not quite so shocking.

"So will you be staying with us long, Lagertha?" Ubbe asked as they all sat together for their night-meal.

"No, I will go back to Hedeby in a couple days; after I've seen Björn," she answered. "But Unnr-"

"-Unnr will be staying with us," Áslaug said and offered a tight-lipped smile.

"Oh thank god, someone new to talk to," Hvitserk laughed and his brothers, except for Ivar joined in.

Unnr found them easy to get on with especially Ubbe and Hvitserk. Ivar sulked through the whole meal and Sigurd only tried to antagonize his brothers. But Unnr remained in good humor as she tended to do, grateful that she was being fed and guaranteed a warm place to sleep. She took everything in stride and inserted herself as best she could into the group and conversation.


	3. Nobody Wants a Weakling

No one paid attention to Unnr the following day. Lagertha had gone to Björn and Áslaug would rather sit in her high seat with a cup of honey wine. As such she left the hall to explore the town and marketplace. There was sun today, which wasn't always a guarantee even in summer, so she walked slowly to enjoy it.

"Who are you?" A boy stepped in front of her and his friend joined him, blocking her path when she wandered away from the town center.

"I am called, Unnr," she answered. "Please let me pass." There was little time to process what the proper move would be. Who were they? What would be the consequences if she harmed them; if she didn't? She was armed with only a single a knife and wore a dress which was never ideal for fighting. They looked about her age, but one was average-sized and the other larger.

The big one scoffed. "We don't care what you're called. We want to know who you are and what you're doing here."

"Apparently, I'm not doing shit," she sighed and turned around to go back the way she came when she felt a hand on her arm, stopping her. She spun around, leading with her fist. It connected with the smaller boy's jaw, causing him to stagger backwards.

"You bitch!" He shouted and tried to return the blow, but she blocked it and hit him again in his stomach.

The larger boy tried to intervene, but ended up on the ground. Ivar was over him, his fists connecting with the boy's face over and over again. Unnr had no idea where Ivar had come from, but he was decimating his opponent. She drew her knife and feinted at the boy she had been fighting. It had the desired result and he fled. Meanwhile, Ivar had the other boy's head in his hands and smashed it into the ground. Once. Twice.

"Ivar," Unnr spoke.

He let go and looked up at her. "Nobody wants a weakling," he sneered at her. He looked at the boy choking on blood beneath him and decided he had played his part.

If it wasn't for the bubbling blood, Unnr would have thought he was dead. Unsure if she was meant to follow Ivar, she stayed for just a moment to make sure the boy was alive, and in that moment, Ubbe and Hvitserk appeared on either side of her.

"What the hell happened?" Ubbe asked.

Unnr was quite sure Ivar wouldn't suffer consequences for his actions as the son of Ragnar and Áslaug, but it still seemed wrong to place blame on him when he had so valiantly rescued her. "He threatened me."

Hvitserk scoffed. "And where does Ivar come in?"

Unnr's eyes widened.

"When you've spent enough time here, you'll see it to," Ubbe explained.

"See what?" Unnr asked.

"What our brother is."

Unnr began walking towards the hall and the brothers escorted her. "Do the four of you train together? Spar?" she asked.

"Can you fight?" Ubbe asked in return.

"Já, Lagertha trained me," answered Unnr. "I have asked for two years now to raid. Instead she brought me here."

"Björn raids every summer. I leave with him in a month," Ubbe replied. "You'll be welcome to join next summer, I'm sure. And in the meantime, you're welcome to train with us."


	4. Strategy

Unnr was the last to rise in the morning. Things were quieter in the town with so many gone on summer raids, though Ubbe was the only brother missing from the family. It seemed to be a sleeply, summer morning for everyone, but Ivar was sitting at the table, setting up game pieces on a board.

"Sit," he said. "Play me in Hnefatafl."

"King's Table? I don't know the rules," she said, but sat anyway.

"What have you been doing in Hedeby all this time that you don't know how to play?" Ivar asked.

"I was only in Hedeby for four years," Unnr answered. "I learned how to fletch arrows, and sharpen swords, and make axes and throw them; not how to play board games."

He frowned. "What about before that?"

Unnr shrugged. "We were farmers."

"What happened to your family, then?" Ivar asked. He had almost forgotten that Lagertha had adopted her, just as his mother was now providing for the strange girl.

"They left, just like everyone else," she answered. "Teach me."

Ivar grinned. Showing himself to be the smartest person in the room was his favorite hobby. "The goal is to capture the king before he makes it to the safety of the corner. We play two games. Each of us get to be the attacking party once and that's how we determine a winner…"

Unnr leaned in, listening intently. She knew he would win easily, not just because she had never played before, but because it was a strategy game. This past month she had begun to notice that he was the smartest of the brothers, treating life like it was a game; this game. It made sense, the need for a strength that was not dependent on legs; a need she herself would never know.

Áslaug saw Unnr and Ivar sitting at the table playing Hnefatafl and grew annoyed that his brothers had all left him behind again, wherever they were. "What are you two doing inside when the sun is out? Go get some fresh air."

Ivar shrugged and moved from the chair to the floor. "Let's go, I'll show you around."

Unnr laughed. "I've already seen the town."

"Have you been out of the town, too?" He asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Unnr said.

Ivar didn't answer nor did he check to see if she was following him. He knew of all the best spots to hide from others and had decided to give up his least favorite. He always referred to it as a lake, though he supposed it was only a little bigger than a pond. Either way he avoided water so Unnr could have this one in return for being a graceful loser and continuing to play against him anyway. When they came to the place where the trees thinned out, Ivar shifted his legs in front of himself and leaned against the last tree nearest the water. Unnr sat down as well, leaving space between them so she could lie down. She careful measured the space and rested her head on his thigh. Ivar started, not used to people touching his legs. In fact, he made an active effort to frighten people away from touching his legs. But Unnr was different; she was confident in her actions and naïve to what consequences they might entail. It amused Ivar and so he implemented none. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, not knowing what else to do with his hands as his lap was otherwise occupied.

"Do you come out here a lot?" Unnr asked.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I go other places," Ivar answered.

Unnr laughed. "It seems nice."

"Are you a spy for Lagertha?" Ivar asked the moment silence threatened to befall them.

At this, Unnr laughed again. "No! Why would you think that?"

"She left you here with us. Why would she do that? If I were her; a spy would be a good thing to have," he explained.

"I think she wants an alliance," Unnr said. "Between Queen Áslaug and herself."

Ivar frowned. "If that were true, I would have promised you to Ubbe from the start; he is the oldest."

Unnr sighed. "If you know so much about Lagertha then why don't you tell me why I'm here. I'd love to know."

"You're here because Lagertha wants Kattegat. It used to be hers, after all," Ivar said. "She's put you here, and maybe others, so that when she takes it, she'll already have people in the community that support her."

"No. You're wrong," Unnr said. "Lagertha wouldn't use me like that. She is kind and caring and if that's what she wanted she would have asked it of me because I would have said yes. She wouldn't manipulate me. Not everyone is the malicious genius you are." She defended Lagertha, but it was too late, the seeds of doubt were planted and Unnr could feel their poison growing in her stomach.

Ivar realized then that perhaps he shouldn't have been so candid with Unnr. It was hard to tell with people sometimes; it's not as though he had lots of friends to practice speaking with. "Do you really think I'm a genius?" He changed the subject and looked down to see her grin.


	5. A Deal

When summer returned to Kattegat, Unnr approached Björn as she had Lagertha each prior year. She went to his home where he lived with Torfi and his children. "I want to raid," she said.

Björn frowned. "You are too young."

"I'll be sixteen this year!" she protested. "I'm turning into an old maid; at least let me fight. I can fight."

He sighed. "I know you can fight; Lagertha trained you. I just don't think it's a good idea right now."

"Did Áslaug say something to you?" Unnr frowned. She knew Hvitserk wasn't intending to raid and she feared the queen might have been trying to push them together.

Before Björn could answer, his youngest toddled up to her, arms outstretched. "Hæ!" he garbled as Torfi ran in behind him.

Unnr smiled and swooped the child up in her arms. "Hæ, hæ," she grinned back as Erik grabbed her face with his tiny, chubby hands.

Torfi grinned and elbowed Björn, seeing how easily Unnr held their child. Torfi didn't know Unnr well, but she hadn't come across as a mothering type. Which was understandable, of course, since Lagertha reared her in her latest years. Now, she wondered how much longer until Unnr was wed and carrying Áslaug's grandchild. Björn smiled back at Torfi as though they had just learned a fun, new secret.

"I'll make you a deal, Unnr," Björn said, taking Erik from her and holding the boy himself. "You stay here with the rest of my brothers without complaint and next year you have my word you will join us."

"Perhaps she can help Áslaug look after Erik as well?" Torfi suggested.

Unnr lit up. The kid seemed like better company than the brothers some days, especially without Ubbe there to keep Sigurd and Ivar in line. "No matter what the queen says, I get to join you on your raid? Or your brothers," she amended thinking about how possessive Ivar could be without another friend to on whom to focus his attention.

Björn held out his hand and Unnr shook it.


	6. Barn

Hvitserk and Sigurd sat on the benches with Ivar nowhere to be found. He had been in the hall early, but when he saw Unnr return with Torfi's child, Erik in her arms, he found himself inexplicably angry. It was jealousy, he understood that, but he couldn't quite formulate of what or why.

"Look at that, Brother, one day that could be my son," Hvitserk grinned.

Sigurd scoffed. "Is that all you want in life? A child?"

"No," Hvitserk answered. "I want her to have my child."

Sigurd couldn't deny that Unnr was pretty. But why would he want someone who spent all their time with Ivar? Ivar. "You're just asking for trouble."

Erik garbled some words at Unnr while she bounced him in her arms. She couldn't tell if he was trying to say "Hundr" or "Unnr," but either way found it adorable. She carried him over to the benches where her friends sat and joined them, placing Erik on her knee.

"You two seem friendly," Hvitserk joked.

"Isn't he adorable?" Unnr grinned. "I'm honored Torfi trusts me with him."

"So when are you gonna have one of your own then?" Sigurd asked, intentionally seeking an argument either from her or his brother.

Unnr scoffed. "You mean when do I want to take care of one of these full-time? No thanks."

"Surely one day-" Hvitserk tried.

She shrugged. "Well that day is not today and tomorrow isn't promised."

"So you never think of the future? You don't want anything from the future?" Hvitserk shook his head in disbelief.

"What will be has already been decided, Hvitserk, carved into wood at Urðarbrunni," she answered. "Just because I don't plan for things, doesn't mean I don't want them."

Ivar hadn't gone far and sat just long enough for his anger to subside and then re-entered the hall, just in time to hear this sentiment. Normally, he would have placed himself next to Unnr, but chose instead to sit as far away from the small child as possible.

"Hello, Ivar," she grinned. "Where have you been?"

He shrugged.

Unnr rolled her eyes and turned back to Hvitserk. "Are you one of those men then who expects the woman to bear full responsibility of the child even if you helped make it?"

"Of course not!" Hvitserk answered sincerely. "I would be a great father."

Sigurd and Ivar burst into laughter. "Hvitserk, you can barely look after yourself," Sigurd chuckled, causing Unnr to giggle as well.


	7. Sink

Unnr spent the summer day watching the boats come into to the fjord. It was too early for the raiding parties to return, but the fishermen and tradesmen were enough to capture her attention.

"You're not out here on your own, are you?" A young man with a long braid joined her at her side. His hair was as red as Þórr's as was his short beard.

"And what's wrong with that?" Unnr huffed defensively. Had he not spoken, she may have found him handsome.

He grinned at her. "Nothing is wrong with that. But it is odd that someone as pretty as you has no escort."

Before Unnr could reply, the man fell to the ground and was pushed into the water. Unnr looked sown to see Ivar, pleased with himself. The man in the water failed about, struggling to stay afloat, but no one on the dock seemed able to reach him with the influx of boats making berth. Ivar didn't linger to watch the consequences of his actions and Unnr hurried after him.

"What was that for?" she demanded. "He wasn't a problem."

Ivar didn't feel the need to explain himself. The man had annoyed him and that was reason enough. "Perhaps," was all he said.

Unnr frowned, thinking about what Ubbe had said when she had first come to Kattegat, but dismissed it quickly. Ivar was something, but she still didn't agree with Ubbe's implication. Ivar always had a reason. Annoyed that he did not trust her enough to share, she turned herself around and returned to the dock. The man had been pulled from the water, but was she approached she noticed that his complexion turned gray and his chest was still.

"Is that Hreiðarr?" Hvitserk appeared from nowhere.

Unnr jumped. Ivar was supposed to be the brother with the silent approach and he was clearly not returning to the dock.

Hvitserk laughed at her reaction and put a hand on her back to steady her.

"Sorry, you came from nowhere," she said. "Did you know him?"

"Not well," he answered. "Believe it or not, I think Ivar knows him better. He was the blacksmith's apprentice."

Unnr frowned. "It was Ivar that pushed him into the fjörð."

Hvitserk scoffed. "Must've done something to piss him off that badly."

She didn't offer Hvitserk anymore information nor did she ask any more questions. She needed to know more, but wasn't quite prepared for truths about the boy who had gradually and maybe even insidiously become her best friend.


	8. Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: in this scene, one sentence steals two phrases that are paradigms in saga literature. "Next to this/Því næst" and "two together/tveir saman"
> 
> This has been your occasional lesson in Old Icelandic literature, thanks for tuning in.

The four of them went hunting towards the end of summer: Sigurd, Hvitserk, Unnr and Ivar. There was a one-room peat house, half way up the hill-side which they always used as a base. The sons of Ragnar regularly went hunting and when they did they would spend several nights at that house. They made it there in one day's journey with Hvitserk carrying Ivar on his back. Ivar didn't speak throughout. He hated being carried. He thought it made him look weak, being unable to transport himself from one point to another. His main concern, though, didn't seem to think anything of it, just like when she would rest her head on his lap by the lake. She offered to take a turn hauling him up the mountainside, but he vehemently refused, of course. What kind of man let a woman carry him?

When they reached their destination, a fire was started both inside and out. Inside, to warm the house for sleeping and outside to cook. In the morning, they would leave in search of game. But when they woke for morning-meal, Unnr couldn't take her eyes off of Ivar. She was intrigued by his eyes as she had been the first time they met.

"What?" he snapped at her, still insecure from the day before.

"Your eyes," she blushed. "I don't know if I've ever seen them this blue."

Hvitserk snapped to attention and knelt to look directly in Ivar's eyes as he sat. "That's too blue, brother."

"Fuck you!" Ivar barked. "And fuck you, too!"

"What? What's wrong?" Unnr demanded.

"When his eyes are that blue, Mother always told us that he's in danger of breaking a bone," Hvitserk explained.

"O" Unnr mouthed soundlessly. Her stomach sank and filled with guilt so that she had no more room for food.

Next to this Sigurd and Hvitserk left. Unnr volunteered to stay behind. Not to look after Ivar, but to keep him company. After they had left, two together, Ivar and Unnr sat in silence for at least an hour.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know. I'll never say it again."

Ivar looked at her and glared. "No. You won't."

"Ivar, please," Unnr said. "I love your eyes. That's why I said it. If I had known they would've left you behind I would have lied. You know I'd lie for you."

"I'm flattered you like my eyes, but you never think about the consequences of your actions, you never think more than one step ahead. One day it could get us hurt or even killed," he spat. "I don't need you sitting beside me out of pity."

"What about out of guilt?" Unnr offered.

"It's a little better," he admitted and handed her some arrow shafts. "You can make it up to me by helping me fletch."

Unnr did as he suggested and the two sat in comfortable silence until Hvitserk and Sigurd returned with their game.

Sigurd smirked at them, presenting his prize of a young doe. "How are the two lovebirds?"

Ivar scowled at him and threw an arrow. "Fucking fantastic."


	9. Honest Mistakes

Hvitserk sat next to Unnr on the benches: "You've been pretty quiet these past few days."

Unnr shrugged as she fed Erik. "Sorry, I know I don't always make the effort to speak if I'm not spoken to."

"It's alright;" Hvitserk said. "I just wanted to make sure that you're feeling alright."

"Of course, I'm alright, Hvitserk," she smiled. "Get me some more ale?" she handed him an empty cup.

He fetched the ale immediately and without question. When he returned the cup to her along with his own, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. His arm gave off a comforting heat and she couldn't help but lean into it.

"Má Má!" Erik cried.

Unnr had learned this meant grandma – his attempt to say mom mom – and set him down on the floor. He toddled off towards the backroom where Áslaug slept, leaving Hvitserk and Unnr alone. She leaned into him and yawned.

"Tired?" he laughed.

"Kids are exhausting."

He tentatively kissed her temple. Unnr didn't pull away, in fact she thought it was sweet. But she didn't remember making the active choice to kiss him back. And then she was on her back in another room and Hvitserk was trailing gentle kisses down her neck. She had never done this before and liked the feeling of him pressed against her between her legs. She fumbled with his breeches while he moved her dress up around her hips. He entered her slowly, thrusting gently while he kissed her collarbone. Any excitement Unnr originally felt about having a naked Hvitserk on top of her dried up immediately. Her mind wandered away from the moment, but when he groaned her name she snapped back to reality. Guilt washed over her for thinking about someone else and managed what she thought a moan of pleasure should sound like. She even added his name connected to a gasp, hoping he wouldn't notice she was faking. Hvitserk grinned into her neck and kissed her sweetly on the lips as he pulled out. He rolled off of her and kissed her shoulder in an attempt to show her gentle affection. Unnr, on the other hand, fixed her dress as casually as she could manage while internally panicking that she may have just lost a friend because for a single moment she had let loneliness consume her.

Unnr woke early that morning, she thought before anyone else, but as she walked through the hall she saw Ivar sitting on the benches.

"Have a good night?" he sneered.

"No," she squeaked and sat in to a seat across from him. "Please, I don't know why you've been ignoring me, but I don't think I can handle you being mad at me for this."

"Hel, was he that bad?" Ivar scoffed.

Unnr frowned. "I got bored," she whispered. "Shit. I don't tell him I said that. Don't ever repeat that."

"It will never be repeated," Ivar promised, suddenly feeling a lot better. "Unnr-" he began, but never finished his thought as he spotted his brother. For a brief moment he wanted to trust her has she had him; confide in her.

Hvitserk emerged from where they were sleeping and kissed the top of Unnr's head. "Good morning." He acknowledged them both and grabbing a piece of bread, continued out of the hall.

"You ought to talk to him," Ivar said.

Unnr groaned, but knew Ivar was right and reluctantly followed Hvitserk from the hall. "Wait up!" He stopped and waited for her to catch up to him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Unnr stepped back. "I'm sorry."

"Is it Ivar?" Hvitserk frowned.

"No, it's not Ivar," Unnr sighed. "Last night; I thought it was just last night and this morning you…I think we want different things."

"Yeah, I guess we should have talked things out beforehand," he tried to smile. "Shit happens."

"Please, tell me we're still friends," she said.

Hvitserk chuckled and hoped it was enough to convince her. In his ears he could hear his pain and prayed he had imagined it. "Of course we're still friends. Now go back into the hall before Ivar decides he needs to murder me for ploughing his best friend."

Unnr laughed at his choice of words. That was not ploughing. In fact, she never imagined sex could be that gentle. When she returned to her seat near Ivar, they were still the only two in the hall.

"I think I'm supposed to talk to you, too," Ivar said, he convinced himself that he did need to be honest with her if he was going to keep her. "If you promise that it stays between us, I can't have my brothers learning that I'm not completely unfeeling."

"I promise," Unnr said.

"I was wrong…" he began

Unnr gasped. "You were wrong? You can't be Ivar," she grinned.

He rolled his eyes at her and continued. "I never forgave you for getting me left behind during the hunt and that pushed you straight into Hvitserk. And I won't stand for someone to take you away from me."

Unnr chuckled. "Ivar, no one is gonna take me away from you. Even if I did like Hvitserk, I wouldn't stop spending time with you."

Ivar frowned. "That's impossible. There's a finite amount of time in a day. In order to make time for someone else, you need to take time from someone else."

"Maybe I'll just stop sleeping."


	10. Flat Country

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact 2: I love Denmark, but I will never not make fun of it. It's a pancake. Though Hedeby is now part of Germany.

You're leaving," Ivar accused.

"Just for Jól. I'm coming back," Unnr said.

"I'm coming with you," he declared. "I would like to see Hedeby."

Unnr laughed. "Will your mother allow that? To run off with me?"

"And Björn and Torfi," he added. "Perhaps my other brothers would like to come too."

"What is this about?" Áslaug inserted herself into the conversation.

"I want to go to Hedeby for Jól," Ivar declared. "With Björn and Unnr."

Áslaug choked on her honey wine. "No. Absolutely, not."

"Mother, I am unable to go on raids. I am not allowed to leave town on my own. I have never been outside of Kattegat. I want to go to Hedeby!" He slammed his fist on the table.

She hated when Ivar was upset, but it pained her to have him away from her "Fine, Ivar, you can go to Hedeby," she sneered at Unnr.

When the other brothers heard of this, Ubbe and Hvitserk both insisted they be invited too, leaving Áslaug with only Sigurd for the festival. The last thing Sigurd wanted was to be the only son in Kattegat, but he also didn't see what was so great about Unnr to follow her all the way to Denmark; they had never gone to Lagertha's when it was just Björn and he was actually family. As the last minute decisions were made, there was no time to send a messenger ahead to inform Lagertha to expect three extra guests for the thirteen days of Jól.

As the family boarded the boat, Ivar immediately regretted his decision to follow Unnr. At the time the thought of being left alone with his brothers without her seemed unbearable. He had grown so used to her company. For Unnr it was a short trip, taking only one full day to sail there, but Ivar had never been on a boat. The thought of leaving land was terrifying to someone who would never be able to swim. He placed himself at the prow, looking in towards the mast. He didn't speak and he didn't move while everyone else ignored his discomfort in fear of hurting his pride. Luckily there were fair winds and still waters, as there always was when Unnr sailed.

Unnr was glad Sigurd had stayed behind and couldn't disrupt the comradery as he tended to do. "Oh, I've missed Denmark," she declared. "It's wonderfully flat."

Björn laughed. "That is true, I believe the biggest mountain I am able to climb in three steps."

Unnr looked at Ivar who sat just inside the corner of her vision. A small smile had formed on his lips, but the relief of a flat country was still a couple hours until fruition. It was only a small trip that never required entering open water, but she still worried if something happened it would be her fault. The three of them were following her to Hedeby, not Björn nor Torfi. She wanted someone to tell her everything is and will be alright. She wanted to hear that she was going somewhere easy to traverse.


	11. Back in Hedeby

"Unnr, Unnr," Hvitserk whispered.

"What?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

Unnr listened for a moment to the sounds of someone moving around the hall. "It's just Ivar," she answered without rolling over to see if he was there. She had slept between them for warmth; both her and Ivar bookended between Hvitserk and Ubbe.

"How do you know?" Hvitserk asked.

"Because his entire life is a strategy-game," she answered. "He needs to know the terrain if he's going to win. How do you not know that?"

"I'm going to check it out," Hvitserk declared.

Unnr let him go and shifted closer to Ubbe, accidentally waking him in the process.

"Unnr? What's going on?" he asked.

"Hvitserk went to find Ivar," she answered. "I'm cold now."

He nodded and went back to sleep with ease. Unnr; however, was plagued with restlessness. A hand touched her shoulder and she moved quickly, producing a knife from her sleeve, stopping only just before the man's throat. She looked up be met with Ivar's smirk.

"It's just me," he said.

"You were right," Hvitserk said. "And the sun's coming up."

"I hate both of you," she groaned, but stood up anyway and dressed herself, later joining them for their morning meal until Lagertha came and ferried Unnr away to speak with her in private.

The pair went out from the hall and Lagertha handed Unnr a small, palm sized package wrapped in cloth. Unnr carefully unwrapped it to reveal a pair of oval brooches. They were a matching set made of bronze, intricately decorated with gripping horses.

"Thank you," Unnr said. "They're beautiful."

"I was hoping you'd be getting married soon," Lagertha said.

Unnr shrugged. "I've been getting to know them."

"And?" Lagertha prompted.

She shrugged again. "I'm still getting to know them," she lied because she didn't know how to admit that she couldn't marry any of them. The thought of laying only with Hvitserk with the rest of her life was impossibly depressing. She couldn't marry Ubbe because he had become her brother. Sigurd was an immature prick. And Ivar's friendship she feared losing more than anything. She worried the wrong choice would be getting left behind again.


	12. Hjloðs bið ek allar kinder

The seating order at the feast was so that Björn sat closest to the high seat on the benches with Torfi and their children, then Ubbe, Hvitserk, Ivar, Unnr. Unnr couldn't believe that all of Áslaug's sons had out ranked her. If Lagertha had a husband to decide this, Unnr could have accepted it, but Lagertha was the last to put a person first simply because he had a prick. So she emptied her cup in one sip to make herself feel better and then held it out for the thrall to refill.

"I thought you enjoyed Jól," Ivar commented. "Would you rather be sitting next to Hvitserk?"

"Har har,"she rolled her eyes and stole a piece of meat from his plate.

"Okay, I deserve that," he admitted. "Did Lagertha give you those broches?"

"Yes," Unnr answered. "Why?"

"No reason," Ivar lied, but wondered why Lagertha would gift Unnr the set of brooches without an occasion or an announcement, maybe about marriage. "They are quite beautiful."

"Thank you, Ivar," Unnr's eyes drifted to the center of the floor where a man stood, addressing Lagertha. "Oh, god," she groaned.

"Hjloðs bið ek

allar kinder"* he spoke.

Unnr downed her second cup of ale and demanded the thrall to refill it. "I hate skalds."

"What's wrong with a little poetry?" Ivar asked.

"Poetry?" she scoffed. "He's going to say a bunch of phrases that mean something entirely different and add up to only telling Lagertha she is powerful and beautiful, hoping that if he tells her she is beautiful enough and powerful enough, she'll feed him and allow him to stay for the winter, but it'll take him a full hour to do so.** And then we'll have to listen to him for the next twelve nights." She had not been keeping her voice down and received a malicious glare from both the skald and Lagertha. Unnr's response was to smirk and wink at Lagertha.

Ivar chuckled into his cup in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

Unnr grinned, pleased with herself and now halfway finished with her third cup of ale. Because she had consumed it all so quickly, her stomach turned and her legs felt tingly and she was no longer aware of the volume of her voice, but because she had consumed it all so quickly, she didn't care. Soon, though, it didn't matter because the entire hall and erupted into drunken laughter and friendly banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Silence ask I/of all races (mankind)
> 
> **Her complaint here doesn't fit with the verse given. The given verse is actually common of Eddic Poetry. However, the practice of kennings to the extent that the entire poem is basically in code and sounds pretty, but doesn't actually mean anything is related to Skaldic Poetry. My point is a skald could perform both, but if was going to be praising Lagertha, would have opened with a different line.


	13. Drykkjuleikar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drykkjuleikar: ON- Drinking games

Drykkjuleikar: ON- Drinking games

Ivar was the one to wake Unnr in the morning by gently shaking her shoulder. She swatted his hand away, but otherwise tried to remain still. The pounding in her head made it impossible to speak and she wondered if this is what Skrýmir felt as Þórr stuck him with his hammer.

"Unnr. Get up," he demanded.

She rolled over and swallowed a bit of bile that the movement had shaken up. She tried to shake her head, but it only increased the pain. "Wake me up for the blót," she finally groaned.

Ivar laughed at her. "You would sleep through the next eleven days?"

"Why not?"

He laughed again. "Because Hvitserk and I want you to join in our game."

Unnr's eyes narrowed. "What game?"

Ivar grinned wickedly. "We heard rumor that the skald is going to be recounting the great life and deeds of one Ragnarr konungr loðbrók.* The game is to drink half your cup every time he says: 'Ragnarr konungr mikill ok/eða sterkr.'"**

"Last one standing wins?" she asked followed by a sharp intake of breath. "Fuck, I didn't mean"

"I know," Ivar frowned. "Get some more rest. If you vomit you lose."

Unnr didn't go back to sleep, though. Instead she stood and dressed herself and went to find Hvitserk or Ubbe. "Hvitserk!" She called when she saw him. "Have you seen Ivar?"

"No, why?" He asked.

"I may have used a common turn of phrase which mentions the ability to stand," she explained. "And now I think he's mad at me."

"Don't worry, he'll come around," Hvitserk said.

"Before or after someone gets hurt."

Hvitserk frowned. Realizing she was right, he took her with him to collect Ubbe whose attention was occupied by a young, pretty girl. "We need to find Ivar," Hvitserk told him. "He's pissed off and we don't want him to do anything stupid. There may be actual consequences now that we're not in Kattegat."

"Fine," Ubbe sighed. "I'll help look for him."

They spread out across the town, but no one was surprised that Unnr found him first.

"I was not expecting you see you upright so soon," he said.

"I chugged so much water I created the tides," Unnr shrugged. "Didn't you know I'm also called Þórr?"

A grin spread across Ivar's face as he laughed and Unnr knew she had been forgiven for her slight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *King Ragnar Hairy-breeches
> 
> **Ragnar King great and/or strong


	14. Dance With Me

The night before the men, and some of the women, of Kattegat left for their summer raids, they gathered in the hall for a feast and blót to Þórr. Unnr's excitement radiated out from her. She sat on the benches between Hvitserk and Ubbe, the former growing more and more annoyed with her, mainly out of envy, while Ubbe had never thought of her as so adorable.

"You're not drinking," he pointed out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow," she admitted. "And we all know how I am with ale."

Ubbe laughed. "It's probably for the best. We will all have to wake early tomorrow." Ubbe looked around at all the drunk men who would be joining them on the raid and wondered why it was common practice for revelry the night before. Everyone would throwing up over the side of the ship tomorrow; rowing would be a nightmare. "Have you seen Ivar?" he mused.

Unnr shook her head. "I haven't seen him all night, actually. I'm sure we'd know if he's gotten into trouble, though."

He had to admit that she was right, but his concern was that they would know too late.

As they spoke, Unnr spotted the missing brother out of the corner of her eye. He was moving towards the hlautbolli*, filled from the sacrifice, but Unnr said nothing to Ubbe. Instead she watched Ivar over the rim of her cup as she sipped her ale in attempt to be inconspicuous. Ivar was used to no one paying him any attention at festivals as he crawled across the floor of the hall, between their feet. He stuck his fingers in the bowl and then stuck them in his mouth, sucking off the blood. He repeated the action and then surprisingly felt someone watching him. Looking up, he met Unnr's gaze. She offered him a friendly smile that he did not return. He finished licking the blood from his fingers, slowly and deliberately as he glared at her.

Everyone knew Ivar had a penchant for violence, but Unnr didn't realize that he had an explicit desire for blood. She was unsurprised though and her irritation came fromthat he was clearly making an effort to not be near her. She opened her mouth to tell Ubbe she had found Ivar, but then immediately snapped it shut. It would only make his attitude worse which was the last thing she wanted before she left Kattegat for several months.

By now, Sigurd had begun playing music and succeeded in getting several couples to dance.

"Hvitserk," Unnr demanded. "Dance with me."

He frowned. "I don't think Ivar would like that."

"Ivar isn't my husband. He doesn't get a say," she spat.

Hvitserk knew it was a bad idea and she was just being petty in reaction to something, gods know what, Ivar had done, but when she smiled and batted her eyelashes, he stood and offered his hand.

Ivar hadn't gone out from the hall, but was instead in a dark corner wallowing by himself as heglowered at the dancers. He watched as his brother danced with Unnr. The bright smile never left her face the entire time. It wasn't fair! He would never dance. He would kill Sigurd for playing music; for encouraging them to dance. He wished to drive a knife through Hvitserk's spine and then they'd finally be equals. He withheld, though, delving further into his cup instead. There was small consolation in the fact she tomorrow she would be leaving Hvitserk behind as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Old Norse: sacrificial bowl.


	15. The Raid

The screams of dying men echoed against the stone walls and Unnr looked down at the pile of bodies at her feet. She thought these priests would have learned to defend themselves by now. One of them was still alive, gasping for air. She went up to him, twirling her ax. He begged her not to, pleaded in a language she didn't understand. If he couldn't fight for himself than he deserved to die. As she buried the ax in his skull, Ivar's words floated back to her: "Nobody wants a weakling."

She sighed and used the back of her hand to wipe sweat from her forehead and only succeeded in smearing more blood on her face as Torfi came by and clapped Unnr on the shoulder.

"I feel like I'm out of shape," Unnr said. "That was exhausting."

Torfi chuckled. "Come, let's meet the men, they're loading the silver onto the boats. We want to get to camp before their warriors arrive." They walked, picking up things that looked as though they might be valuable as they went. "Do you miss home?" she asked.

Unnr didn't know if Torfi meant Kattegat or Hedeby or the house where she initial lived with her parents. It was that last one that was home. She only shrugged. "I don't know, this is pretty fun. I'm glad we won't be back in Kattegat for at least another month."

"So you haven't picked a brother yet," Torfi said.

"No, I haven't picked a brother," Unnr sighed. She knew which one was her favorite, but she wasn't ready to get married to anyone. This was only her first raid and she wanted to keep doing this, not be expected to stay at home and birth children. Not yet.

Torfi nodded. "You can still raid when you're married," she said as though she heard Unnr's thoughts. "Look at me and Björn."

The problem was that she was looking at the couple and all she saw were problems. "Já," she said anyway.

On cue, Björn appeared from nowhere and inserted himself into the conversation. "She's still young, Torfi," he laughed. "She has time."

"Thank you, Björn."

"But," he continued. "We do think you'd make a magnificent mother."

"I'm flattered," said Unnr. "But I want to make sure the child's father isn't shit either. No offense to your brothers."

Björn laughed. "I agree, that is another problem you need to solve. Perhaps you should run away and find a husband elsewhere," he joked.


	16. Welcome Home

Hvitserk was counting the days until the raiding party returned. Left with only Sigurd and Ivar, he spent nearly all of his time keeping them from killing each other and it was exhausting. He hoped with Ubbe he would have another man on his side to act as a buffer and Unnr's return would calm Ivar's temper. Ivar; however, didn't seem to care when they came back. Every time he thought of Unnr, he was reminded that the last time he saw her, she was dancing with Hvitserk and his anger returned anew.

As the ship drifted into the harbor, Unnr stood at the prow and leaned forward trying to see Kattegat better. Torfi was right, she did end up missing Kattegat. Many people waited on the dock to welcome them home, but none of Áslaug's family. She waited inside the hall with her sons to formally receive them. As she spoke, Unnr tried not to look impatient. As soon as she stepped foot on land, a pit had been growing in her stomach as she remembered the way Ivar had been acting before she left; angry and aloof. Once they were dismissed, Unnr pretended not to notice Hvitserk and Sigurd. Walking right by them, she found Ivar and bent down to give him a hug. She knew some might criticize her if they knew the lengths she went to in order to please Ivar, but she treated it like a game of strategy. The same way Ivar looked at life to manipulate it to his advantage, she found herself doing the same thing to him, though sometimes she had to admit that she wasn't sure if it was to her advantage or his or, perhaps, there was a difference at all.

The sudden contact surprised Ivar, but after a moment, returned the embrace. The gesture renewed his hope that she still might choose him. Despite how she spoke of Hvitserk, Ivar still feared she would pick his brother. Bad sex was manageable if it meant not calling a cripple, Husband, right?

"Well now we know who your favorite is," quipped Sigurd.

"Hello, Sigurd. You've been well, I take it." Unnr mimicked the same smile Áslaug always greeted her with.

"Magnificent."

"Will you hug me as well?" Hvitserk asked.

Ivar frowned, but didn't act. Unnr had walked right by his brothers to him, she had picked him.

Unnr shrugged. "If I must," she joked and embraced him. "It's great to see all of you," she said when they parted. "But it'd be even better if one of you offered some food."


	17. Höfuðgjöf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Höfuðgjöf: ON- Head Gift
> 
> Trigger Warning: Attempted rape in the first paragraph. It's not graphic, but it's there. I can't handle writing that shit so I don't expect you guys to read it.

No one expected the night to go so horribly wrong. Somehow she had ended up alone with this drunken man who was twice her size. He gripped her tightly and she struggled to free herself. He grew tired of her protests and backhanded her across the face. Everything went fuzzy for Unnr and her vision became clouded with black spots. She continued to struggle as she felt him lift her skirt, but was too weak now to make any difference. And then he was gone from on top of her and she collapsed to the ground. She was frozen trying only to not vomit from what the man had almost accomplished. She felt violated and weak. She sat, shaking, as blood splattered against her face and chest and could not tear her gaze away from the tissue and exposed bone of the man's neck until Áslaug dragged her away and back inside of the hall. Yet no one made a move to stop Ivar as he continued to hack at the man's neck until the head became completely detached. His blue eyes shone out against the red that covered his face as he grinned.

By the time the blood had been cleaned from her, she had regained her faculties and felt much better, if not embarrassed by her dramatic reaction. Ivar crawled into the room with a sack made from a tunic over his shoulder and placed it in Unnr's lap.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said.

She felt the warm, wetness of the sack and knew at once what was inside. She opened it vehemently with an overwhelming need to see it. "Thank you," she said softly as she held the head in her hands.

"Ivar!" Queen Áslaug barked. "You are filthy, go clean yourself up."

"I'm not leaving," he frowned.

"You can come back when there is no blood left on you," she responded.

Ivar grumbled, but obeyed his mother. Áslaug remained and tried to take Unnr's disgusting prize.

"No," she protested. "It's mine. He gave it to me."

"What are you going to do with a head?" Áslaug sighed.

"Plenty of people collect the heads of their enemies. I have heard stories from wanders of making the head small so that it remains a keepsake," she answered.

The girl was just as impossible as her son. Áslaug furrowed her brow, but gave up any attempt to reason with her. When Ivar had returned, Unnr had not changed out of her blood soaked clothes and was dissecting the head; peeling the skin from the skull and removing the fat. Ivar watched in fascination as she methodically treated the head. He had never truly been concerned for someone else's well-being before so while she seemed fine, he didn't know what to say to ease his doubts.

"How does your own head feel?" he managed to ask after a moment, recalling the way the man had hit her and how she had collapsed.

Unnr chuckled. "I think it is fine, now."

"And his head?"

"I am going to attempt to shrink it and I will keep it on my sword-belt," she explained. "It is a great prize."


	18. Bad Dreams

Unnr tried to stay strong, act like that night didn't matter. After all, nothing actually happened. And Ivar had killed him. And yet, she couldn't shake the feeling of disgust that came with her own body. She didn't want to bathe because that meant taking her dress off and even when winter ended, she stopped swimming at the lake. She wanted to leave Kattegat. She had always stayed and feared others leaving, but now she tried to remember if she had actually agreed to Lagertha and Áslaug's arrangement and what the consequences would be if she ran. Still she stayed, waiting for summer to raid.

Björn had a piece of a map that he had gotten from Paris. It showed a place called Rome and the Mediterranean Sea. He wanted to go there, but it was a fabled land and distant; they would need better boats. He commissioned Floki to make his fastest fleet yet, but it would take time. Finding more men would take time as well. Organizing and planning, would take time.

So Unnr was stuck. Trapped in Kattegat. She began sparring everyday with whichever brother was around. Usually it was Sigurd. The years she had already spent in Kattegat, she had never gotten to know Sigurd. She still didn't because they barely spoke when they fought, which was probably the only reason the arrangement worked so well.

Once Ivar followed Unnr to the clearing where she met Sigurd. He stayed hidden in the tree line, spying. But as he watched them exchange blows and never words, he realized there was no affection or even kindness between them. They were practicing to kill. His jealously subsided and he stopped pestering her about the days she would steal away from him.

This routine helped Unnr cope, for a while. She channeled her negative energy into sparring with Sigurd so that she could maintain her friendships with Hvitserk and Ivar. And when she slept she was too tired to dream. Until that night when she closed her eyes and saw Kattegat covered in blood. It was a torrential downpour and in the middle of it stood a man. He was old with a long beard and a shaved head covered in tattoos. His eyes were a lovely blue that somehow only served to make him look crazier as he grinned. She had never seen this man before, but had he not been standing, she would have assumed it was Ivar in a few decades. He looked at her and hissed, sticking his tongue out which caused the flood to begin. The town sank deeper into the blood until everybody drowned.

Unnr sat up, gasping of air and clutching at her chest. "Only a dream," she said. "Only a dream."

"Unnr." Ivar was next to her with a hand on her arm.

She threw her arms around him and bit her lip to keep from crying. "It was awful," she muttered. "Everyone died."

Ivar frowned. "Get dressed. Come with me."

She did as she was told and without question. He dressed as well and together they went out from the hall. She followed him out of Kattegat and to a small house where civilization was forgotten. Ivar stopped in front of the door.

"I cannot go in with you," Ivar said. "The answers are for you alone. If you wish to share them with me after, that is your choice."

The man behind the door was hardly a man at all, but more of a corpse. His skin was grey and his lips blue. He had no eyes, not even black pits, just skin where they should be. "Unnr Helgisdóttr," he said. "You are the last person I expected to walk through this door."

"There's no point in asking questions about the future if it can't be changed," Unnr said.

"But now you have a question," replied the Seer.

"I need to know what my dream meant."

The Seer nodded. "You want to know about the blood."

"Yes," said Unnr.

"Young one, you have seen the death of Ragnar Loðbrók. His death approaches and the consequences will be severe. Thousands will die, the world will tear itself apart. Norway will see Ragnarök."

She gulped. She thought understanding the dream would give her peace of mind, Ivar must have thought that too. Yet now she felt worse. As traumatic as watching her friends die was, hearing it was somehow worse. She nodded and stood to leave.

"No more questions?" The Seer asked. "You don't want to know when he will die? What you can do to save your friends?"

"I thought we agreed there was nothing I can do," Unnr said. "Don't play with me."

The Seer grinned. "It'd be nice to have more visitors like you."

Ivar had been waiting patiently for her by the door, leaning against the outside wall of the house.

"The good news is that your missing father is still alive," Unnr said.

"And the bad news?" he asked as he crawled alongside her back to town.

"I don't know for how much longer and the blood that will follow will be immense," she said. "That was my dream. I saw him, even though I've never met him. And at first I thought it was your future."

Ivar tried to make light of the situation: "Well it is comforting to know I will not die before him. You never know how long a cripple will last."

Unnr laughed. "Ivar, you are going to outlive us all, even if it's just out of spite.


	19. Feelings?

All of Áslaug's sons and Unnr were together in the hall, drinking while Sigurd played his lyre. The ale was making Unnr feel sleepy and she looked towards Ivar to see if she could rest her head somewhere on him. Ivar, though, wasn't paying attention to Unnr. He was watching the new thrall girl, her hips to be exact. Unnr's heart dropped into her stomach as anger spread out to her extremities.

"No," she groaned.

"What? Unnr?" Hvitserk asked.

"Fuck," she stood up and growled. "No fucking way." Unnr ran from the hall, trying to compose herself. She couldn't believe that she was jealous. Jealous that Ivar was checking out a thrall. The feeling came from nowhere and hit her all at once. She knew she cared deeply for Ivar, but never considered those feelings to be romantic until now. Overwhelmed, she ran away as she usually did to the lake. The sun was beginning to set and the air had the crisp feeling of coming winter, but neither of these things were able to make it into her mind, past her rage.

Ivar snapped his attention back to Unnr from the thrall as soon as she had stood. "What did you do?" he accused his brothers.

"Nothing, I swear," Hvitserk answered.

Ivar scoffed. "Well something made her upset."

"He did nothing, Ivar," Ubbe said. "Are you going to be the one to go after her?"

"She wants to be alone," Ivar rolled his eyes. "That's why she left."

"It'll be night soon," Ubbe pointed out. "Someone has to find her."

"Fine," Ivar sighed and reluctantly relinquished his cup to the table so he could move from his chair to the floor. "I'll be back soon. I know where she is." He crawled to the lake as the sun sank below the horizon and realized how angry his mother would be if she found out he had left the hall on his own. Not that she would be mad at him; the blame would rest entirely on his brothers for letting him go. As if they could make him do anything. It didn't take long to find Unnr because she was exactly where he expected her to be. She sat with her chin to her knees, just staring at the water.

Unnr didn't acknowledge Ivar's arrival. She was thinking about the boat that had taken her father away from her. He had said he'd be back at the end of the summer. That her uncle would look after her. Her father boarded the boat and she watched until she could no longer see it on the horizon and then she kept watching. At the end of the summer, the boat did come back, but her father was not on it. She assumed he had died during a raid. Now she prayed he had died and wasn't a coward who didn't want to raise his daughter after his wife had died.

"Unnr?" Ivar asked for the third time, inching closer each time he spoke her name.

"Don't leave me, Ivar," she said. "Please don't leave me behind."

He knit his brows together as he frowned. "I have no intention of leaving. Why would you think that?"

"He knew I'd be alone. And he still got on that goddamn boat. I wasn't enough," she bit her lip, not wanting to cry in front of Ivar.

"He was an asshole," Ivar shrugged. "You shouldn't waste your thoughts on him. You are better than that."

Unnr groaned and laid back on the grass. "I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"You were upset," he shrugged again and laid down next to her. "Why were you upset?"

"It doesn't matter," Unnr said. "What matters is that it's fucking cold and we should go back."

Ivar needed to know more, but chose not to ask, not now at least. It annoyed him that she was shutting him out, but knew he wouldn't be able to get anything more out of her.


	20. Only You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me and these dabbles. After this chapter it's going to get smutty. There's gonna be sex and some declarations of love that are so cute you may vomit. I wanted to warn you in case after 19 chapters you thought this wasn't gonna be a smutty fic and say sorry for deluding you and I understand if you leave me. On the other hand, if you're only hear for shameless Ivar love like I am, thank thank you for sticking with me while I developed Unnr's character and this relationship.
> 
> Takk fyrir og bestu kveðju!

Unnr actively ignored her feelings for Ivar in the subsequent months, afraid that she would either have to finally marry or Áslaug would turn her out for picking her favored son. She had gotten quite good at pretending everything was fine until the Jól festival when Ivar kept ordering only one thrall to fill his glass and watching as she walked away. Unnr's face fell when she saw this and suddenly her ale tasted bitter and she felt her cheeks growing hot.

"You're supposed to be having fun," Hvitserk said.

"I know," Unnr sighed. "It's just-"

Hvitserk followed her gaze to Ivar and followed his gaze to the thrall. "You should just go up to him order him to stop fucking around and then take him."

Unnr choked on her drink. "Order? Ivar? No thanks, I kind of like being alive."

Hvitserk sighed. He put down his cup and scooped Unnr up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Unnr laughed. "Put me down."

Ivar heard Unnr's laugh and turned to see Hvitserk holding her. He immediately sat forward, drew his knife and rested the tip on the table. "Hvitserk-" he warned.

"Relax, brother," he chuckled. "I'm bringing her to you." He placed Unnr on Ivar's lap and grinned, proud of himself. "Perfect. Right where she belongs."

Unnr looked at Ivar and was blinded by the blue of his irises. "I should get up," she said, worried about his legs, but did not move.

"No, I don't mind," he said and shifted her up higher on his lap so she wouldn't fall off.

She giggled. She could feel him pressing into her thigh and couldn't help but wonder what was in his breeches. "I noticed." she leaned in and pressed her forehead to his.

They sat there like that for what felt like forever, never breaking eye contact and neither moving closer. Unnr's heart slowed, her breathing calm and in time with Ivar's. Finally, he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

"There's only you, I swear it," he told her and tentatively leaned forward.

Unnr leaned in and matched her lips to his.


	21. You Are Mine

Winter was receding, so the brothers wanted to organize a hunt. Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, Ivar, and Unnr, five together, went out to the house on the mountain. In the morning, Ivar told his brothers it was a bad day and better if he stayed behind unless get one of them hurt because of him. Ivar was not one to show concern for others, but they knew it was better to not question him. Unnr knew his eyes were only a light blue that day, so out of curiosity, she offered to stay with him. She put a pelt down on the earth to sit and he joined her.

Ivar waited until his brothers had disappeared into the tree line and then put a hand on the back of Unnr's neck and kissed her deeply without a word. He ran his tongue along her lip and she responded by pitting her tongue against his. She moved a leg over his lap so that she could face him better, straddling his lap as they feverishly kissed. She held his face in her hands while his snaked around her waist somehow pulling her closer, but then moved one up to her chest. He pulled her dress down, exposing her breasts so that he could feel her properly. He rubbed circles over her nipple with his thumb as he trailed kisses down her neck, then he decided to pinch it. Unnr squeaked in pleasure and rocked her hips against him, begging for more. She reached down to the hem of his tunic and lifted it over his head and before lifting off her own dress. Ivar put one hand back around her waist to hold her close to him and used his other arm to push himself over her and lay her down beneath him. He moved down her body, kissing and biting her breasts while he moved a hand between her legs. Unnr was wet from all their touching already and he easily slid his fingers into her.

"Ivar!" she gasped.

He grinned and pressed his thumb down on her clit, eliciting another whimper of pleasure. He moved his fingers in and out of her, enjoying the face she made as she lifted her hips off the ground. Unnr was desperate for more of him as he made her writhe in pleasure. He removed his fingers and began licking them as he did the blót blood which only served to make Unnr wetter.

"Don't be a tease," she grinned.

"You taste so good," he said and ran his fingers over her lips.

Unnr put them in her mouth, sucking, and never breaking eye contact even when she moved to undo his breeches, releasing his erect cock. She grinned when she saw how big he was, already imagining what it would be like to have him inside of her. She wrapped her hand around his pulsing prick and started stroking.

Ivar shuddered. "Fuck," groaned.

Unnr only smirked and tugged on him a bit more.

"Enough," he finally said pushed away her hand. He pushed his cock into her wet cunt all at once causing her to cry out. He pulled back and began thrusting into her, building up a steady rhythm. It wasn't fast, but it was forceful and desperate and Unnr was loving it.

She bucked her hips in time to him, eventually wrapping her legs around his waist in an attempt to bring him closer. He went deeper into her and she moaned his name again. This only urged him on more and he quickened his pace growling as his teeth grazed her neck. He bit down and Unnr responded by digging her nails into his back in ecstasy. He released her neck, but only for a moment: "Everyone is going to know you're mine," he said.

"Yes, fuck, Ivar," she gasped, too far gone to form a coherent sentence.

He placed his hand around her throat to prove it and began to squeeze. It wasn't enough just to have her, he wanted to dominate her entirely. She would belong to only him. She would never look at another man and no man would consider taking her. Unnr didn't stop him; in fact she liked it and moaned to encourage him. He applied more pressure as he ploughed her, using all of his will power to keep from cuming too soon

Unnr felt the lack of oxygen begin to affect her vision and just when she thought she needed him to let go, she hit a moment of pure bliss and came. If she had breath she would have screamed. Her body shuddered as her cunt tightened on Ivar's cock and then released him.

He let go of Unnr's neck as he pulled out, spilling his seed on her the inside of her thigh. His arms could no longer support his weight so he let himself down gently on top of Unnr, resting his head on her chest as she took deep breaths to make up for the past minute of no air.

She moved her to his head, gently running her fingers through his hair. "Ivar?"

"Mmm?" he responded. He wanted to close his eyes just for a moment, and then taste her again. He thought about how wonderful it was to be inside of her after all this time and felt himself becoming hard again.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Unnr asked.

Ivar chuckled. "I don't know," he said and lifted himself back up to kiss her lips. "But we'll have to make up for lost time." He kissed her several more times. Then her neck, then her chest and then her stomach.

"Ivar?" she said as his kisses moved lower.

He didn't answer her, instead moved his lips to the inside of her thigh. And then her other where he bit lightly and sucked on her skin a bit before turning towards her center. Her cunt was still dripping and her clit swollen and sensitive. He licked her gently and her body shuddered as she gasped. So he did it again, pushing his tongue in further.

This time his name came out as cry: "Ivar!"

He dove into her then, fucking her with his tongue, tasting everything she had to offer. He moved one hand to her clit, rubbing it in gentle circles.

Unnr's body shuddered again against him and her hands found his head, her fingers knotting into his hair. "Fuck, Ivar," she cried again. She came again and let go. Ivar spent another minute appreciating the petals of her cunt and with a kiss on her clit, he looked up at her grinning.

He was proud of himself. He made her cum twice and once was without his prick.

Unnr put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down so she could kiss him. It never crossed her mind that his lips would taste like her, only that he deserved a hell of a lot more than a kiss after that.

"Ivar," she said gently when she stopped to catch her breath.

"Mmm?" he moved in for another kiss, not quite finished with her.

She gave him a quick kiss, but then nuzzled his face into his neck. "You don't know how long your brothers will be gone, do you?

"Does it matter? Let them return and see me inside of you, making you scream," he smirked.

Unnr flicked him. "I'd rather not."

"Worried about what Hvitserk might think?" Ivar sneered, his jealousy rising to the surface.

"I thought we were passed that!" Unnr frowned.

Ivar wasn't sure if he ever would be over his brother getting to have Unnr first, but as she dressed, he saw that the marks he left on her neck were still bright and visible. He smirked at her as he pulled his tunic over his head. "We are. You are mine. Not his."


	22. The High Seat

The brothers returned shortly there after with Sigurd's game, but as he was cleaning it, Björn had come to the house. He brought news of the slaughter of Ragnar's English settlement which had apparently happened as soon as their father had left England and the rumor was that he had left another son there as well. Björn believed none of it mattered because Ragnar was never going to return. It left an ill-gotten mood over the family and so the next morning they returned to town.

That following night, Unnr could not sleep. Her nightmare had been on her mind, keeping her awake. She went out into the hall and saw Ivar, sitting on his father's high-seat. The one his mother never let anyone near.

"Can you not sleep either?" she asked and stood in front him.

"Come here, won't you?" His head had been resting on his hand, but he sat up straighter to look at her.

Unnr stepped closer until their knees were touching. Ivar leaned forward and reached out, gripping the back of her thighs. He pulled her forward so that she fell onto his lap.

"Better," he said and began kissing her collarbone and then her chest.

Unnr purred and cupping his face brought it up to meet hers. Ivar put a hand on the back of her head and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Unnr returned the kiss as she rolled her hips into him. She felt him harden and grinned. She lifted off his shirt and Ivar lifted the skirt of Unnr's dress and cupped her wet center. She let out a short cry when his fingers found their way inside of her.

"Shhh, do you want my mother to hear?" Ivar grinned and quickened his pace knowing it was torture for her to keep silent.

She bit his shoulder this time to keep her scream muffled. "Fuck me, Ivar," she said and began to undo his breeches. He let her and once his cock was free, moved her onto him. He growled as she sank onto his cock; she felt just as good as the first time if not better. They moved together in rhythm, his cock thrusting into her as she rode him. The pace quickened and thrusts deepened and Unnr knew she would be soon to cum. It was a primal compulsion that drove Ivar when he was inside of her; the desire to hear her scream and the need to spill his seed. He growled as he came, filling her. Unnr had to bite his shoulder again to remain quiet, sinking her teeth into his flesh, she drew blood. When they had finished she remained sitting, curled towards his chest. He held her face to his so he could kiss her, some of his blood still on her teeth.

In their ecstasy, neither of them had noticed that they had been discovered. Only moments ago, Ubbe was woken by the uncontrollable need to piss, but stopped in the door way when he saw figures on his father's high-seat. Looking closer he recognized Unnr and saw that underneath her was his youngest brother. He waited in the shadows for them to move, but only Unnr did.

She stood and kissed Ivar gently. "Try to get some rest, my prince," she said.

Ivar dressed himself but remained in the high-seat, hoping he would learn something useful of the future.


	23. Warnings

"Unnr, can I speak with you?" Ubbe asked the following morning. He had told none of his brothers of what he had seen, but couldn't let it go.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" she responded.

Ubbe stepped closer and lowered his voice so as to not be overheard. "When we first met, I told you that you would eventually see what my brother was, but now I realize that you never took my words seriously. At first I thought you wanted Hvitserk – which is good; he is good – but I saw you last night with Ivar."

She frowned. She could imagine where Ubbe was heading with this line of thought, but wanted him to admit it out loud. "What is your point?"

"Ivar is dangerous. He will end up hurting you," he said.

Unnr scoffed. "I know exactly what he is and I love him anyway. But you, you condemn him and fear him without knowing why. I know that he is dangerous; he's not of our world, but I'm not the one he's going to hurt," she hissed. "A good brother would be happy that we've found each other." She turned to leave, still seething. "Ivar!" she accidently barked.

"What?" he barked back from his seat at the table.

"I'm going swimming," she amended her tone of voice. "Will you keep me company?"

As they went out from the hall, Ivar asked what Ubbe had wanted to speak with her about as it had clearly upset her.

Unnr shrugged, hoping if she acted casually, Ivar would not react badly. "Nothing, he is just worried about me, is all."

"Why would he be worried?" he asked as he crawled along beside her. He grew frustrated as he was unable to figure it out for himself. Was it because of the raid? But she had been on a raid with Björn before. Was he worried because of Ivar? But the two had been best friends for a while now.

"It's your temper," she sighed. "He's worried you may hurt me."

They came upon the lake and Ivar moved his legs around so he was sitting and growled as he did so. "That's bullshit. I would never lay a hand on you-" Unnr quirked an eyebrow. "-that you didn't ask me to. How could he think that?"

"I don't care what he thinks," Unnr replied and began undressing. Ivar looked away and she laughed. "You've seen me before."

"That's true, but you want to swim and if I watch you now, I'll want to fuck."

This caused her to laugh louder. She jumped into the lake and when she resurfaced, she swam to the edge to be closer to Ivar. "Don't be mad at Ubbe; he's only trying to be a brother to me as well. We know you won't hurt me."

Ivar crawled to the edge and sat along it. He leaned down to kiss her. "Damn right. I'm going to marry you."

Unnr grinned into the kiss. "I will marry you, Ivar, with one condition: get into the water with me."

He froze and pulled away. "You know I cannot swim."

"I haven't forgotten," she bit back. "I promise nothing bad will happen. I will hold you the entire time."

He considered for a moment which was worse; his fear of water or his fear of life without her. He began pulling his tunic over his head and Unnr grinned. He turned around and with her arms around his waist, she pulled him into the water.

"I've got you," she said and turned him around so he faced her. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and tried to smile. "Move onto my back," she instructed. "Like when Ubbe carries you."

Ivar's eyes widened. "You're going to let go."

"Just for a moment, but you'll still be holding onto me. It'll be okay," she assured him.

He did as he was told and Unnr reached back, taking his legs and holding them at her waist. She felt him relax a little and she swam out from the edge. Ivar laughed; he couldn't believe it. He never believed he would ever be in a body of water like this. He kissed Unnr's cheek.

When nobody could tell her exactly where her son had gone, Áslaug sent out to find him and Unnr herself with only an inkling of where they might be. But the last thing she had expected was to see him in the water; clinging to Unnr. Her heart dropped down to her stomach in fear. "Get out!" she cried. "Out of the water, right now, Ivar!"

"Relax, mother," Ivar grinned. "Unnr's holding me."

"I said out!"

Unnr swam to the edge, feeling guilty for having coaxed Ivar into the water.

"Did you think this through?" Áslaug accused. "How do you expect to get him back out?"

Unnr pursed her lips, put her hands on the edge of land and with all her strength, lifted herself up out of the water with Ivar still on her back. She put a knee onto the ground and Ivar rolled off of her.

"Get dressed; both of you," Áslaug ordered. "Unnr, go back to the hall; I need to speak with my son."

She did as she was told with a dark pit growing in her stomach while she made the walk alone.

"I don't understand why you're so upset Mother," Ivar said. "My brothers have had dozens of girls, and you catch me once with one-"

"That is not what this is about, Ivar," Áslaug hissed. "You could have drowned! You could have died!"

"Unnr would never have let that happen," Ivar said. "That's why I want to marry her."


	24. The King Returns

Áslaug had not yet agreed to let Unnr marry Ivar. When she had made the arrangement with Lagertha it was unspoken, but assumed Unnr wouldn't pick Ivar as he was both the youngest and a cripple. Ivar knew it was only a matter of time, though, his mother never refused him. A commotion outside, distracted Ivar from his thoughts. His brothers called to him on their way out from the hall and Unnr followed.

"What's this about?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, the annoyance ringing in his voice: "Come on!"

By the time they had gone out of the hall, a crowd had already formed. They pushed through to the front, Unnr standing just behind the brothers and wondering where Björn was. She recognized the man from her dream at once. He looked exactly as she had seen him in the blood-rain. He looked more like an old, mad man than a king. And certainly not the legendary Viking she had heard so much about.

King Ragnar addressed Ivar first: "Hello, Ivar, there is no mistaking you."

Ivar's face lit up with love for his father, despite his abandonment. Unnr was surprised that Ivar contained that much love and was slightly jealous that it wasn't directed at her. Her thoughts turned to her own father and she wondered if she would be that elated to see him after all these years. After a moment of thought she decided no, she wouldn't. Ragnar left knowing that his sons still had their mother.

Meanwhile Ragnar began shouting at his sons to kill him. "Doit. Doit. Doit. Doitdoit," he badgered Hvitserk. "Do! It!" he shouted, turning from playful to murderous in less than a second. "Look at these people! They don't support me! I am their king! And I. Just. Left," he grinned as he walked in circles.

Unnr understood now why she thought he was Ivar in the dream. It wasn't just the light eyes, but the unpredictability, the tone of voice, the mannerisms, everything was a game designed for him to win.

"Will it be you, Ubbe?" Ragnar continued. "Hvitserk? Sigurd? So who will it be? Who wants to be king?" Ragnar demanded.

Slowly, Ubbe took a step forward, hand on the hilt of his sword. Unnr was terrified Ragnar was going to kill him and wished to reach for Ivar's hand, but as he remained on the ground, it was an impossibility. As Ubbe drew closer to his father, Ragnar opened his arms and Ubbe dropped his weapon. They embraced and Ivar felt sincerely disappointed there wasn't going to be a death. As they embraced, Björn appeared. He walked in front of the remaining brothers and crossed his arms.

"Why did you come back?" Björn demanded.

"We need to talk," Ragnar answered as the crowd began to disperse, also disappointed with the outcome.

When the sons of Ragnar made to move just out of town, Ivar turned away and returned to the hall while Unnr followed him. He slithered up the steps and climbed into his mother's high seat. Unnr picked a close spot on the benches to sit and looked up at him. "Why did you not go with them?" she asked.

Ivar scoffed. "He only returned because it is near time for the summer raids. He is trying to recruit my brothers, take them with him wherever he wishes to go."

"Ivar…" Unnr began, but he did not let her finish.

"I'm sure he'll ask you to go. You've been raiding with Björn," he sneered.

"Don't do that, Ivar," she whispered.

"Do what?" he barked.

"Blame me!"

Ivar sighed and his face softened. "I do not blame you, beautiful, I never blame you."

Unnr stood from the table and approached the high-seat. She placed one hand on each armrest and leaned down. She gently pressed her lips to his. He put his hand on the back of her neck, refusing to let her go.

Someone behind Unnr cleared their throat and she whipped around. Ragnar and the brothers had returned and the king stood there, watching them. Ivar glared at his father: "Can we help you, Father?"

"It's just I don't remember leaving a daughter behind. So I was wondering how you fit in to all of this," he motioned around the hall.

"I am called Unnr, Herra," she said.

"Unnr came to us from Hedeby," Ivar explained. "And I intend to marry her."

"Well, congratulations," Ragnar grinned. "It's nice to meet you."


	25. Promises

Ivar never expected to go on a raid, but it was something he always dreamed of. Everyone could see how his ego had grown, but no one dared challenge it. When he told Unnr, he expected her to shower him with kisses. He expected her to let him take her then and there because he would finally be a real man.

Unnr did embrace him and kissed him deeply. Glad that he would get to chase his dreams. His hands traveled up her back and he bit her lip, playfully.

"Promise me, you'll be careful," Unnr said, pressing her forehead to his.

Ivar frowned. "You do not want me to raid? You want me to stay here and wait for you to return like an obedient wife?"

"Is it so wrong to worry about you?" Unnr pulled away and crossed her arms, still straddling his lap.

"Just because I am a cripple, you think I am incapable of doing the same things as other men," he sneered.

Unnr scoffed. "You are better than most men at many things," she told him playfully, thinking about how often and vigorously they had sex. "I would worry even if you stood as tall as Björn because I love you."

Ivar leaned back in his seat, trying to understand what she was saying.

"I love you," she repeated and tried kissing him again. "I have loved you for some time now, though it has taken me some time to realize it."

"I promise I will be careful," he said, finally. "I will return to you and you will return to me. And we will always be together."

"But your mother has not yet agreed to a marriage," Unnr pointed out.

Ivar shrugged. "She will. She has never said no to me before. And when she does agree; I am going to give you the world. You will be a queen."

Unnr had no desire to be a queen nor did she expect Ivar to be king, but she had no doubt that if that was his goal, he would find a way to achieve it. She remained on his lap, with her head nuzzled into his neck and her hands folded up into her chest while Ivar gently ran his fingers along her back, silently cursing Björn for taking her away from him.


	26. Love in Anger

Ivar wondered if his spot at the head of the table would be displaced since Ragnar returned, or if it would be Ubbe who was required to move. Ubbe took one of the ends as the oldest while Ivar sat at the other only because Áslaug would not make him move for either Hvitserk or herself. Yet, the worry turned out to be fruitless since Ragnar was still avoiding his wife and refused to join them.

That night Áslaug had already had a fair amount of honey wine before the meal and began ranting that her sons needed to find wives; that Ubbe was getting old and should have children by now. She said they didn't need to love whatever woman they chose to marry, but needed someone to breed with. With each word, Unnr felt her heart clenching. She curled her hand into a ball, digging her fingernails into her palm in an attempt to calm herself. Ivar had told her he wished to marry her. Yes, it looked bad that the youngest would be the first to marry, but Áslaug refused to even acknowledge her son's request and had been even colder towards Unnr since the incident at the lake. The only comfort came from the gesture that had spurred on Áslaug's rage; Ivar reaching out to hold Unnr's hand above the table where she could see and Ivar did not waver.

"Do you not believe in love then?" Sigurd asked. "Did you ever love Father?"

"Of course I loved your father," Áslaug huffed.

Sigurd shrugged. "Some say that you bewitched him."

"What is wrong with you?" Ivar snapped.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Sigurd sneered. "I just want to know if she can love."

"Of course she can love," Ivar said with a smirk. "She has always loved me."

Sigurd scoffed. "That is not love; that is pity. We all pity you. Why do you think Unnr chose you? Sometimes, we think it would have been better had you been left to the wolves."

Ivar growled and used the table to lift himself up. Unnr tried to grab him, but he pushed her away and began moving towards Sigurd. He made it around his mother's chair, but then Sigurd was too far away. He went to lean on Sigurd's chair, but Sigurd yanked it away and Ivar fell flat on his face. Unnr gasped. She didn't understand how someone could be so cruel, especially to his own brother. Ivar tried again and Sigurd pulled the chair away again. Her heart broke each time she watched Ivar fall, but knew if she helped he would never forgive her. She couldn't imagine the pain that he was feeling. With one last jerk of the chair, Sigurd ran and Ivar began to crawl after him, but it was too late and Sigurd was already gone.

"Ivar!" Unnr cried.

Áslaug had stood to go to her son, but Unnr ran past her and made it to Ivar first.

He turned to look at her when he felt a hand on his shoulder and screamed in frustration.

Unnr yelled right back in his face; louder and longer. When she had finished, Ivar was silent, waiting to listen to her. She cupped his face with both her hands. "He speaks lies," she spoke softly and held him to her. "I do not pity you; I am in awe of you."

Ivar returned the embrace and buried his face in her neck. He knew what she said was true, but Sigurd had somehow managed to sow seeds of doubt, however briefly. Ivar was churning inside. Sigurd had made him look weak and in front of Unnr, it felt worse. The anger he had felt was overwhelming and he felt for sure he would have killed Sigurd had he been left to follow him. Yet the longer Unnr held him, the less he cared. Unnr was not running away or even reluctant to stay with him. Gradually, each remaining person at the table went out from the room, but Unnr stayed on the floor with Ivar.

Eventually, she did pull back to look at him: "If you caught him, what would you have done?" she asked.

Ivar did not answer. "Come. I want you to sleep beside me tonight."

She didn't ask again and followed him to the back of the hall where the family slept beside a fire. When she had fallen asleep, the two were facing each other, only connected by their hands, but when she woke the next morning, she found they had moved to hold the other closer during the night; his arms tightly wound around her like Níðhöggr around the roots of Yggdrasil.


	27. About Ivar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey sorry these have been extra short. At the time, I was writing 8000 word paper on how the sun disappeared from art and worship during the Viking Age. It's fun, but my non-academic writing has taken a back seat because of it.

"Unnr once again found herself by the water's edge. Though this time her feet dangled in the water of the fjord and not the isolated pond.

"So you are promised to Ivar, then?" a man's voice asked. As he sat down beside her, Unnr recognized him as King Ragnar whom she hadn't seen since their initial meeting.

"The queen has not agreed to it yet," she answered.

"Will you come with us to England, then?" he asked.

Unnr shook her head. "I already promised Björn I would go with him. Besides," she glared at him. "Why, Herra, would I join a raid doomed to fail when the leader does not wish to return?"

Not much surprised Ragnar anymore, but this accusation did. How could she possibly know of his intentions? "Would you not want to go then to insure Ivar's return?"

She scoffed: "Ivar will return. He cannot be killed so easily."

"No?"

"You and I both know Ivar is not of this world. He is something different than us; stronger," Unnr explained and Ragnar raised a brow. "Ubbe is of the same mind. He fears Ivar, though I don't think he knows why. But I do; it's because he knows that Ivar is not a normal man."

Ragnar grinned; he couldn't help but like this girl through her praise of his son. "And you have known this for a while?"

"The very moment I met him," she smiled fondly at the memory of how his eyes had both startled her and drawn her in. "Do I have your approval to marry your son, then? Though I don't think it matters much now."

Ragnar put a hand on the back of her neck and forced to her to look towards him so he could kiss the top of her head. "I am glad he has found someone who understands how special he is."


	28. Blót

There was feast the night before Björn's raiding party left and once Harald Hårfagre* and Halfdan's men had arrived. The hall was hot and crowded and filled with drunk men. Ivar sat in his usual place while Unnr sat next to him. He had an arm on her back, pulling her close so that she was practically on his lap anyway. This was how they usually were. Once they had admitted their feelings, they seemed unable to keep their hands off of each other.

Björn brought two men over to the table, one of whom Unnr recognized as King Harald based on Björn's earlier description. "Meet Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ivar," the eldest introduced them. "Hvitserk will be coming with us. So is Unnr there."

"I remember you!" Harald said. "You've all grown so tall."

"I am so much taller when I stand up," Ivar said.

"I'm sure you wish you could come with us," Halfdan said gently, but not without noticing the pretty woman that sat with the boy on the side opposite from Queen Áslaug and couldn't help but wonder what arrangement had her sitting so close to the cripple.

That was the pity that Ivar hated and Unnr wondered if Ivar's temper would have him attack a king's brother.

"Go to hell," Ivar grinned and raised his cup.

The pair of brothers laughed and the Ragnarssons tried to laugh along with them, but in truth still feared an outlash from Ivar.

"I like him!" Halfdan declared.

Unnr sighed out of relief and gently touched Ivar's cheek, turning him to her so she could kiss him. For once it was an innocent kiss that lasted no more than a second. The brothers had grown used to this by now, but Halfdan still frowned in confusion. Across the room Lagertha saw this and wondered why she had not been informed of Unnr's choice. She approached the table to see that in those mere moments, Áslaug had disappeared.

"Earl Ingstad," Ivar sneered, his grip tightening on Unnr's back.

Unnr tried not to grin at his possessiveness. "It is good to see you, Lagertha."

"You too, Unnr. May I have a word?"

Unnr stood and kissed Ivar's forehead. She couldn't help smile as she pried his hand away so that she could walk with Lagertha. Lagertha waited until they were outside of the hall before speaking

"You have picked a husband, then," Lagertha said. "I am glad, but am I the last to know?"

Unnr frowned. "Áslaug has not given her consent. I think she hoped I would pick Hvitserk."

"So did I. Or Ubbe," Lagertha admitted. In fact she had been counting on Unnr being married already and hopefully staying behind in Kattegat like a proper wife. Though perhaps it was for the best Unnr was leaving; if she had chosen Ivar it was out of love and not ambition; another hope of Lagertha's. "But what matters is that you're happy. Do not worry about Áslaug. We had an agreement and it will be honored." She embraced Unnr.

Unnr hugged her in return as tight as she could manage. "Thank you, Lagertha, for everything you have ever done for me."

When they returned, Áslaug had already begun the blót. The goats had been sacrificed and the blood was being sprinkled on the travelers. Unnr frowned when Ivar was not in his seat, but found him quickly next to the hautbolli. She watched him put his hands into the bowl, expecting him to taste some of it. Instead he streaked it onto his face and then brought the bowl to his mouth to drink. He looked up at her and smiled, blood coating his teeth and lips, and dribbling down his chin.

Unnr felt heat pooling between her legs and wondered if there was something wrong with her. She quickly dismissed the thought; it didn't matter because it meant she matched with Ivar. She knelt next to him and kissed him deeply, her hands moving from his face down to his chest. "Ivar, I need you to fuck me."

He grinned and brought her to the room at the back of the hall, now deserted because of the feast. Within moments they had undressed each other and Ivar's lips were on every inch of skin he could touch. Settled between her thighs, he pushed into her without the help of his fingers or tongue, causing her to cry out. He paused, still inside of her until she panted for him to go on. He pushed deeper, nipping at her breasts while her nails dragged across his back. She bucked her hips in rhythm to him, begging for more. He put his hand to her throat, but then with a wicked grin, changed his mind. He turned her over so she was on her stomach and took her from behind. He leaned on her upper back, pushing her into the ground as he thrust into her over and over again. She whimpered and gasped his name. Her face was pressed into the furs, she couldn't see Ivar. "Fuck, Unnr," Ivar moaned, but otherwise Unnr had no way of knowing who was fucking her. The sex was impersonal, fucking for the sake of fucking and the thought of being used this way made her tremble. With the next thrust of his pulsing cock, she came. Ivar growled as she did and after several more deep thrusts, pulled out of her, cuming on her back. He rolled to the side of her to see her grinning.

Unnr kissed him and snuggled closer. "I'm going to miss you," she said.

"I will be right here when you get back," he said, gently tracing his fingers over her shoulders and then her breasts. He bent his head down and took her nipple in his mouth.

Unnr moaned and begged him to keep touching her as she reached between his legs. His cock was already hard again and she grinned. "How long do you think we have?"

"No one is coming to sleep tonight," Ivar answered. "Nights like this, they pass out wherever they were standing when they had the drink that was one too many."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is the modern Norwegian spelling because I can't remember it in Old Norse and my modern Icelandic is shit. But I think this is fine because, well, he's Norwegian.


	29. Is that Blood?

Ivar was right and Unnr only had a handful of hours of sleep. When she woke she had to dress herself quickly, using only a shallow basin to wash Ivar's seed from her thighs, her back, her chest, and several other places she didn't even remember him cuming.

Ivar rolled over and groaned. "You'll forgive me if I don't see you onto the boat," he motioned to his legs. It would take him some time to dress and crawl to the docks.

"I'll be bitter, but I'll get over it," she smiled and kissed him before grabbing her weapons and running to the boats. Men were already boarding their ships and Unnr cursed under her breath. She moved in a crowd of men, avoiding Áslaug who stood between Ubbe and Sigurd as they bade Hvitserk farewell. She snuck onto the boat where Björn was who only raised his eyebrows and then shook his head. Hvitserk boarded and stared at Unnr.

"You have blood on your neck," he said. "And your jaw."

"Aw, fuck," she rubbed her hand over where he had pointed, hoping to clean it off.

"Did Ivar do that to you?" Björn asked with his voice full of concern.

"It's not my blood," Unnr sighed, still trying to clean herself.

Hvitserk looked terribly confused. "Then whose is it and why is it on you?"

"It belonged to a lucky pair of goats," Unnr explained. "Three guesses as to why it's on me."

He scoffed. He had caught Ivar with the sacrificial blood once when they were younger and reprimanded him. Since then he assumed he had outgrown it. "You know, at first I was jealous that you chose him over me, but now I am sincerely happy that he has you. Not everyone gets that kind of trust and understanding in their partners."

"Thank you, Hvitserk," Unnr smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"Of course, Unnr, you are my friend and before you know it we will be family." He hugged her. "Now, let's go to Rome!"

At the mention of Rome, all the men on the ship cheered and Unnr could feel her worries slipping away.


	30. España

Land appeared on the horizon and their wanderer informed them it was indeed a place for them to raid and get supplies according to Björn's map. The beast heads were installed on the prows of the ships and Unnr grinned, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Halfdan noticed her excitement and followed her hand to her sword belt. "The fuck is that?" he asked.

Unnr looked down at the token on her belt. "It's a head," she answered as though everyone kept a shrunken human head with them at all times.

He frowned. "Did you know him?"

"He tried to rape me a couple years ago," Unnr explained. "Ivar thought his head was fair compensation, so he took it."

Halfdan imagined the youngest prince hacking off a grown man's head and shivered, though now he understood why a shield-maiden like her, tough and beautiful, had chosen the cripple. "Seems fair," he responded and hoped they would land their ships soon before he said something wrong and ended up alongside the rapist.

Unnr was one of the first off the boats, having become stir crazy in the hour it took for them to reach the city after having spotted it. The people didn't notice the Vikings at the docks. It was dark and there was no cause for alarm until they reached the market place. That was when Hel broke loose for the people of Spain. There was no organization, just chaos. The Vikings killed each person as the encountered them: men, women, and children alike. The people ran screaming and the Vikings gave chase. Unnr couldn't remember when she had turned from a farmer into a fighter, when she had developed her own thirst for blood, but as her sword shone a deep crimson, she grinned. She ran after those who fled, not even sure if she wanted to kill them, but enjoying the fear she induced too much to stop. It made up for the time spent sitting in Rollo's prison, wondering what their fate would be.

She followed them into a building where there were men in neat rows, chanting in unison. It sounded like prayer, but there were no gods to be seen. It was unsettling to her; what were they praying to? The men did not acknowledge the intruders, continuing their chanting and pressing their foreheads to the floor. "What is this?" she hissed.

"I think they are praying," Floki said in wonder.

"Yes, but to what? I see no gods! I don't like it," she said.

Floki giggled. "Yes, these people are strange."

"Enough of this noise!" Harald struck a man down and made for another until Floki stood before him and demanded no more killing in the temple.

"Why did you do that?" Unnr asked as they returned to the boats.

"Because it was a sacred space. It felt wrong," Floki shrugged.

Unnr frowned. "But there were no gods?"

"Sometimes, young Unnr, one does not need to see the gods to know they are there. It's a bit like, well, love," he tried explaining. "For example, Ivar is not here, but his love for you still is, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose," Unnr replied. "Like love."


	31. Hugir Ívars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugir: ON- thoughts

Ivar returned from the disaster of a trip with nothing but a hole in his chest. He only had his father back for a brief time and when he returned home he found that his mother, the only person in the world who loved him unconditionally, was dead; murdered. Along with his brothers, he had been removed from his place as a prince of Kattegat. The longer he waited for Unnr to return, the bigger the black chasm in his chest grew. He had no one, no one cared about him. Ubbe and Sigurd hated him, so he was all alone. There was no one to confide in or hold onto in the night. The loneliness overwhelmed him as he sat overlooking the fjord. It built up inside of him until he couldn't hold it anymore. He screamed into the emptiness until he was out of breath and there was nothing left but released the loneliness, but the pain and anger remained. The pain he was accustomed to was nothing like this; it had never before reached the top half of his body. He swore that if Unnr returned to him, he would never let her go again. She would remain by his side always to keep this awful feeling out of him. He would harden his heart to everyone else, including his brothers, so that when they died it wouldn't hurt. He became resolved to never hurt again, never have this weakness, and the anger turned into determination. He would prove himself to be strong and ruthless; for himself, for Unnr.


	32. Reunion

The raiders had continued on to yet another new land and after trekking halfway up a mountain. Björn paused and signaled for them to stop. He was staring at something, but whatever it was Unnr couldn't see it. Nor could Halfdan, Harald, or Floki. Yet Hvitserk seemed to see it, too. After several moments of silence, Björn turned and spoke to them. "We need to return to Kattegat. Ragnar is dead."

"And Ivar?" Unnr gasped. "Ivar survived, right?"

"I don't know," Björn admitted.

Her heart sank into her stomach. He had to be alive. Only Ragnar was supposed to die. She knew this, but she also knew that she would not be able to breathe until her feet stood on the soil of Kattegat and she was looking into Ivar's eyes.

When they returned to Norway, everything was wrong. Warriors bearing Lagertha's colors had been stood outside the hall, but were now laying crumpled on their shields. "Shit, come on," Björn said.

Unnr shook her head. "I can't. I can't go in there." She knew that she would find Lagertha in Áslaug's high seat and Áslaug was most likely dead, along with her sons. And if Lagertha wasn't in the high seat it was only because by some folly, the sons survived and Ivar had killed Lagertha in revenge. Instead of following Björn, she planted herself where she had been standing in the dirt and rested her head on her knees.

"I understand," Björn lied. He didn't understand how she could do anything but rush in there and support the woman who had saved her from the wolves and starvation. Yet he knew time was precious and went into the hall without her.

Unnr's mouth felt dry and she couldn't swallow. Her mind imagined what had happened, playing out the very worst of the scenarios in her head. Gods, she felt like such an idiot. Ivar had warned her of this and she refused to believe it. Now she had been caught off guard and rendered useless. She felt someone pressing against her shins and looked up, directly into the striking blue eyes of Ivar. She cried out in surprise and kissed him and again and again.

"Unnr, Unnr," he said until she stopped. "It's alright. I'm alright. Will you come inside?"

"I don't want to see her," Unnr said. "You told me she would do this and I didn't listen. I feel like a fool and yet I also feel betrayed by her."

"You will help me avenge my mother, then?" Ivar asked.

"How can I? She saved my life; she took me in. Ivar, she kept me from starving, and taught me everything I know," Unnr answered. "But I would never stand with her against you either."

Ivar kissed Unnr's knees. "Come, it doesn't matter now, first we must avenge our father. Come inside. Ubbe would like to see that you're back for himself. And I would feel better if you had some warm food in you."

She followed Ivar inside and joined the brothers at the table while Lagertha retained her position on the high seat. Unnr was aware of her presence, but could not bring herself to look up at her. The woman she had seen as a mother left her in a strange town for the sole purpose of securing her position once she took over. Ivar climbed into his seat and when Unnr took the chair beside him, he made sure to hold her hand on top of the table where Lagertha could see them. He ran his thumb over Unnr's knuckles, barely taking his eyes off of her even as he spoke to his brothers. Something had changed inside Ivar. He was more sure of himself and more defiant. Unnr could see in his eyes that he seemed harsher and perhaps even a little desperate. She knew losing Áslaug must have hurt him, and his father too, but still she felt the need to ask him what was happening inside of him for she could not yet tell if this was for better or worse. Ivar never gave her the chance, though, while he planned with his brothers. Already some of the Jarls that the brothers had invited had arrived in Kattegat and now with Harald and Björn's men, they nearly had enough for their attack.


	33. Living Arrangements

When the brothers had had enough of each other for the night, they retreated to the house on the mountain, refusing to remain in the hall while Lagertha ruled. Unnr stood from the table with them and followed Áslaug's sons out from the hall.

"Unnr," Lagertha called as she watched. "Where are you going? You know you have a place in my home."

"Your Grace, I have not forgotten, but you seem to have forgotten that I am promised to Ivar," she said as her voice shook. She had never defied Lagertha before. "He has just lost both of his parents, I do not intend to part from him now." Unnr all but ran from the hall, lest anyone would see her cry.

"That was brave," Hvitserk said, catching up to her. "She may now consider you an enemy."

"I don't take well to being used," Unnr quipped.

"At least it'll be warm with all of us in that house," Sigurd said.

Unnr frowned. "What are you talking about? I've spent nights there with all of you before."

"Yes, but now we have Margarethe, too," he smirked.

Hvitserk grinned. "Margarethe?"

"I freed her," Ubbe explained. "I intend to marry her."

Ivar mumbled something about a manipulative whore quiet enough that even Unnr did not catch the whole sentence.

"Congratulations," Unnr gave him her best smile. "Did you have to fight Sigurd for her? Because I think Hvitserk would like a say too."

Ivar chuckled, provoking his brothers was usually his hobby, but Unnr seemed to be getting quite good at it.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Hvitserk smirked. "Ubbe's not gonna keep her all to herself."

The three walked on while Unnr shook her head. "I don't get it," she said. "I'd leave you if you let another man have me."

"I've killed other men who wanted to have you," Ivar said. "I think we're just better lovers."

Unnr scoffed. "Has anyone ever called you a lover?" she grinned. "You're my love, but I don't believe even I've said that."

"Don't tease me," he said. "Or I'll have to punish you and I don't think you want that with my brothers around."

Unnr blushed, imagining what a punishment from Ivar would entail which resulted in heat rushing between her legs. "Now you're being the tease."


	34. Um Miðnætti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "About Mid-night" or "During mid-night"

As they slept, Ivar held Unnr close with an arm around her waist. She and all his brothers slept peacefully but rest evaded him. He moved his hand down Unnr's stomach until he reached that spot between her legs where he began gently to rub.

Unnr gasped awake as wetness pooled between her legs. "Ivar," she hissed.

"Relax," he whispered. "They are all asleep." He began lifting her night shirt to touch her properly and she didn't stop him. He slipped his fingers inside of her as she bit her lip to not cry out. Ivar loved that tortured look on her face as she tried not to scream in her desperate desire to cum.

Her hand reached up and tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck in pleasure.

"That's it," he whispered. "Cum for me, beautiful."

She pulled his lips to hers. Kissing him so she wouldn't cry out as she reached her release. Her body quivered as she came.

"That's my girl," he said and took the time to taste her on his fingers.

This was also a change. He had always dominated Unnr but talking to her like this strange, she enjoyed it though, added to the game of submission. She could feel his hardened cock press against her hip and reached down to touch him.

He desired greatly to be inside of her but was satisfied just getting her off. He shook his head, removing her hand with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Fucking Hel, guys, go to sleep," Sigurd groaned causing Unnr to blush profusely.

"You should also be asleep, brother," Ivar returned and rolled over, holding Unnr's arm and wrapping it around himself.


	35. Explanations

Unnr sat in the house with Hvitserk and Sigurd; Ubbe was off somewhere with Margarethe. "Where did you go?" Sigurd demanded when Ivar crawled through the door.

"Unnr, come with me," Ivar ignored his brother.

She rose from her seat to follow Ivar. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait!" Sigurd stopped them. "Being rude to me is one thing, but don't be rude to Unnr."

"Sigurd, it's fine," Unnr said.

"It isn't! You left Lagertha to stay here with us; with him," Sigurd protested.

"Sigurd, I appreciate you deciding now that you want to look out for me, but you are the only one here who has a problem," Unnr hissed. If he didn't stop, Ivar was sure to attack.

"Yes, brother, there is no problem," Ivar sneered. "Come, Unnr."

Sigurd sat back in his chair glowering as Unnr left.

"Peace, brother," Hvitserk said. "You need not worry about Unnr." Sigurd quirked and eyebrow and Hvitserk continued, trying his best to explain. "I think she likes the way he talks to her; the way he treats her is their foreplay."

"Now you've lost me, brother," Sigurd scoffed.

Hvitserk sighed. "The morning we left with Björn, Unnr was late because she spent the night with Ivar and she was covered in blood – goat's blood – and she was happy about it. Whatever is between them is something we cannot hope to understand."

Meanwhile, Ivar brought Unnr to the edge of the wood, but refused to tell her what this was about, only that he wanted to show her something. "There," he said, grinning. "Floki made it so that I may ride into battle alongside you and my brothers."

It was a wagon of sorts, but sleeker, smaller with only two wheels. "Like Þórr," she smiled back. "Though I hope you have something faster than goats to pull it with."

Ivar rolled his eyes. "It is pulled by a horse and with it I will strike down many men."

"From what I recall, you don't need any help when it comes to killing," Unnr pointed out.

Ivar grinned wickedly. "True, I have always been quite good at that. Especially when it was for you."

Unnr sat on the damp earth next to him as they spoke. "When did you first kill a man?" she asked. They rarely spoke so calmly and it was nice to lean her head on his shoulder while he gently held her there.

"I was six, I think, seven maybe," he answered. "All the young boys were playing in the streets, running and tossing a ball. My brother passed it to me, but I did not catch it and it landed in my wagon. Another boy came and took it. And I put an ax in his head."

"But that was not when you realized blood made your prick rise," she said.

"No," he chuckled. "That came later. And when did blood make you wet?"

"When I met a boy who would kill for me. Who could pin me down and take me whenever he wished," Unnr smiled, nuzzling closer to him.

Ivar laughed. "I cannot wait to burn down England with you."


	36. The Wedding Feast

Ivar noticed Unnr's frown during the wedding ceremony, but waiting until the feast to address it. "What is wrong, beautiful?" He asked. "Are you not happy for my brother?"

"Not now, Ivar," she waved him off.

"Come, tell me what is bothering you," he pressed.

"I said not now," she hissed.

Ivar slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone to jump. A moment ago the brothers had been ignoring Ivar, but now they eyed him carefully. Ubbe readied himself to carry Unnr away from harm if need be. "Do not dismiss me," he sneered, eyes flaring.

Unnr didn't flinch, she knew Ivar would never hurt her, not seriously anyway. But part of her wanted him to, because then at least it would feel like he still cared. Lately it seemed like he was too busy for her and she excused it, knowing how important this revenge mission was. Then Ubbe freed Margarethe and married her. If he found the time, then how could Ivar not? "What will you do about it?" she spat. She stormed out from the hall.

Ivar yelled and with the sweep of his hand, sent his plate and cup flying across the room and they shattered against the wall. He lowered himself from his chair and crawled out after her. He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her ankle to keep her from walking away. "Why are you so angry with me? What have I done?"

"What have you done?" Unnr sobbed. "Nothing. You haven't done anything. You talked and talked about how you wanted to marry me. About how I am yours. About how we'd be together. But for the past week you've practically been ignoring me. I made all these excuses about how you were busy making alliances and planning your father's revenge. But now I see that Ubbe has had time to free a slave and marry her. So I have to wonder – was it all just empty words?"

Ivar felt what was left of his heart crumbling. How could she doubt him? The gods made them for each other, could she not see that? "If you doubt that I love you, then why have you not left? Why do you not go back and live with Lagertha?"

Before she could respond, Hvitserk had interrupted. "What!" Ivar spat.

Hvitserk looked at Unnr who would not look back at him. It was clear that tears were streaming down her face, but she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep her weeping silent. "I was worried," he said.

Ivar's lip twitched. "Worried. You were worried that I had hurt her. That your monstrous brother can't control his anger. You feared that when she walked away from me, I came out her to harm her, is that it? Protect the little girl from the monster."

"I-" Hvitserk struggled to find words to deny him.

"Go back Hvitserk," Unnr finally spoke up. "Go back to the feast. How many times do I have to tell you? Ivar won't hurt me," she said this earnestly, but still her voice shook. "We love each other. It's just a small quarrel. Please go back."

Hvitserk did as he was asked and Unnr finally knelt to bring herself to Ivar's level.

Ivar's whole demeanor changed when she dismissed Hvitserk for him. "I do love you, I need you to believe that. I had no idea a wedding was so important to you. I thought it could wait."

"I guess we're not very good at talking to each other, huh?" Unnr smiled through her tears.

"No, it seems we're better at other things." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Unnr's.


	37. Blót II

Unnr stood beside Ivar as Lagertha presided over the blót. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, twisting it at the base of his neck and watching him carefully as Lagertha approached their sacrifice with the blade. A human sacrifice was a great thing to offer the gods. Ivar leaned forward in excitement. As the blade pierced the man's abdomen, Ivar reached up to Unnr. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. As the blood began pouring, Ivar's gripped tightened. Unnr was sure his fingers would leave bruises and hoped that he would leave bruises in other places tonight as well.

"Woman, come sit with me," Ivar called out to her when they were back in the hall.

Unnr grinned and sat on his lap.

Ivar put one hand on her back and the other on her thigh. "Gods you are beautiful," he murmured into her neck as his hand moved under her skirt.

"Ivar," she hissed. "Not here."

"No one is paying attention to us," he pressed on.

"That's what you said the other night," she pointed out, but did not stop him as his fingers found their way to her center.

Ivar ran his fingers up and down her slit, sending a shiver through her whole body. He grinned a moved his fingers inside of her. "I will have my way with you here, in front of everybody, and you will let me because you want me to," he said.

Unnr gasped as he worked his fingers in and out of her. She leaned forward and clutched the back of his neck. "Ivar…" she warned.

"I can tell you are close," he teased. "You look so beautiful under my power."

And there it was. Belonging to him, submitting to him, letting him control her, use her. That was how she got off. As she came, she wrapped both arms around Ivar's neck and whimpered into him.

He brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting her and then pressing them against Unnr's lips who gladly tasted herself on him. "Let's go somewhere where you can scream."

They went back to the house where he gently laid Unnr down on the furs under him. He had taken her dress while he remained only without his tunic. He liked it this way, it made her seem vulnerable. His eyes gleamed as he took in her naked form.

"I want to try something," he breathed as he ran his fingers over the soft skin of her chest. He produced a knife and held the edge just over her breast, but without the pressure to cut her. "I want to make you bleed."

As he spoke, Unnr felt him grow hard against her thigh. It was frightening, how excited he became by the blade and yet she still wasn't frightened of him. "Why are you asking permission, my prince?"

He grinned and dragged the blade over her breast, making a small cut. Blood began to pool and he bent his head, running his tongue along the wound. He moaned in pleasure and cut her again. His tongue found this wound as well and Unnr whimpered.

"Please, Ivar," she begged. "I need you inside of me."

He reached down between her legs to feel her wetness. "It still surprises me how much you like it when I hurt you," he said and shoved his fingers inside of her, stretching her. He cast aside the knife and bit down on her breast instead, but still drawing blood.

"Please, Ivar," she begged again.

"Please, what?" he grinned.

"Please, my prince, fuck me with your cock. I want you to fill me; I need you," she gasped.

Ivar removed his fingers and entered her with his cock like she asked. She screamed in pleasure and dug her nails into his shoulders. "Fuck," he groaned and pushed deeper. "Gods, I love your cunt." He bent his head and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking on it like a starving babe as he thrust his hips against her.

Unnr bucked her hips and clawed at him, trying to bring him closer though it was impossible.

Ivar pulled out and Unnr whimpered at the sudden absence of him. He merely growled and turned her onto her stomach. He entered her again and wrapped his arm around her throat, using his forearm to restrict her airways.

Unnr had never felt so helpless. Had it been anyone else, she would have fought, but Ivar, she gave into Ivar. She relaxed and let him use her as he choked the breath from her.

"How does it feel, knowing your life is in my hands?" he growled into her ear and she almost came just from his voice. His thrusts picked up pace until with one last violent push, he hit a spot Unnr didn't know she had and her body gave in. She moaned as she came and her body collapsed around him. Ivar thrust several more times enjoying a little how she just lay there for him and then pulled out, cuming on her back and thighs. "Soon, my love, I will plant my seed inside of you and will thank me for the gift."


	38. Chapter 38

Ivar was glad to have Unnr on the journey with them. As it was always with her, the waters were calm and the winds fair. She sat behind Ivar, holding onto him, hoping it looked to the men like she needed him and not the other way around. He had told of his fear of the sea and the sickness it brought the night before. He was embarrassed, but Unnr thought he was being silly. Of course he was scared of the sea; if the boat capsized, he couldn't swim because of his legs. Surely the others would understand as well. But he refused to admit it to anyone else and had her swear to never leave his side.

"Once again Unnr, you have brought us good travel weather," Björn said.

"Þórr brought us the good weather," Unnr said, afraid to blaspheme. "What would I bring you? Ein unnr?"*

Björn and Ivar both chortled. "Right, Ein Unnr," Björn grinned.

"Þökk ek hata þat,"** Unnr grumbled about the nickname.

Ivar kissed her knuckles swiftly, but couldn't manage to speak before returning his gaze to the horizon.

Unnr tightened her arms around Ivar's torso and rested her chin on his shoulder. "This journey is going to have me go entirely too long without fucking you," she murmured. "I don't think we'll even be able to finish setting up camp before I'm riding your cock.

"You can't say things like that to me, beautiful," Ivar groaned. "Not on this ship."

"Mmmm," she nuzzled into his neck and Ivar ran his hands over hers. Unnr couldn't help herself and nipped at his throat.

"Woman," he growled. "Stop."

Björn turned to Hvitserk: "Are we going to have to endure this the entire time?"

"Let Ivar have his happiness, brother," he answered. "He's less angry when she's around."

Björn had to acquiesce. Unnr probably had the power to save all their lives or condemn them to Náströnd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ON: one wave
> 
> **ON: Thanks, I hate it. (Sorry, not sorry. I just couldn't resist. Also don't ask me ever use hate in another form because I don't know what kind of verb it is so I don't know how to conjugate it.)


	39. King Aelle

The heathen army easily over took King Aelle. In fact it was more akin to a farce than a battle. The English king was woefully unprepared for the force that awaited him on his own land. The Vikings captured Aelle and tied him to Ivar's chariot, dragging him for miles until they reached the place Ragnar had died. Now, deep in the woods, they stared into the pit that had been filled with serpents; it's only purpose was death. Aelle begged for his life with promises of silver and gold.

"My father was worth more than silver and gold," Ivar said, emphasizing the personal and singular possession of Ragnar. "Money isn't the price you must pay."

With Floki's help they were able to construct an altar of sorts where they nailed Aelle's hands to the trunk of a tree so back was bared to Björn. Unnr stood off Björn's left shoulder and Ubbe was to his right, next to Hvitserk and Sigurd. Ivar sat with Floki, watching Aelle's face while Unnr couldn't help but watch him. She didn't even notice the blood splatting across her and the brothers as Björn worked with the ax. She was enraptured by Ivar who was crawling forward to lay right underneath Aelle, inches from the man so he could watch the life leave Aelle's eyes. By the time they had finished and hung him in the trees, the darkness was already beginning to lessen and Ivar brought Unnr away from the crowd of people. The brothers had agreed to rest a while in the forest before returning to their camp.

Ivar leaned over Unnr and ran his tongue up her cheek, cleaning off Aelle's blood. He did this several more times, enjoying every moment of her quaking in his arms. Unnr waited patiently for him to turn his lips to hers, to push her down and press himself on top of her, but it never came. She had to admit she was disappointed as the warm wetness between her legs began to fade.

"What's wrong?" she asked reaching out to touch his face. "I thought for sure you'd want to fuck after that."

"This is a sacred place," he said. "I only want to hold you."

Unnr put her arms around him and he wrapped his arm over her waist, laying his head on her chest. He felt warm against her and they pulled each other tighter. She couldn't help wonder when it was that she had become addicted to him; perhaps it had always been that way and she just hadn't realized just as her love for him remained passive for so long. She gently stroked his hair while they laid in comfortable silence.

"I promise, the moment we return to Norway, I will wed you," he murmured.

Unnr pulled him closer and yawned, the deeds of the day finally wearing on her. "Don't make me promises you can't keep."

Ivar frowned and tightened his grip on her. "I promise you will be my queen."


	40. Manhood

Unnr found the brothers moving the body of a dead thrall away from camp as she moved towards Ivar's tent. "What happened here?" she asked.

"Ivar," Ubbe answered, curtly.

"Did you make him angry?" she asked.

"Fuck you, Unnr!" Sigurd spat. "We are not responsible for this. If he is a man then he is responsible for his own actions."

Unnr lip curled. "And if you are a man, than you should know better than to provoke your little brother. You are lucky he didn't hear how you spoke to me just now," she said and disappeared inside the tent.

"Where were you?" he demanded. He was still washing blood from his hands. He hadn't meant to kill the girl, but after Sigurd angered him he had left and Ivar could not catch up. The slave was the closest thing to him and so was the one who got hurt.

"With Helga," she answered. "Trying to calm that poor girl she kidnapped."

Ivar pouted. "My brothers ganged up on me; they would not listen! Even Hvitserk stood against me. I hate them all!"

"No you don't, Ivar," Unnr took the water basin from his lap moved to straddle him where he sat on the floor. "They are your brothers."

His lip curled in defiance. "They think I am not a man! I expect you by my side to prove them wrong."

"O Ivar," she breathed and took his face in her hands. She kissed him gently on the forehead, the nose, then the lips. "I know you are a man. Can I not be enough?"

Ivar's hands rose to her hips and he held her against him. "Of course you are enough; that is why I want you by my side. As my queen, you'll never leave it."

Unnr grinned and kissed him deeply. "My king," she said. "Show me just how much of a man you are."

Ivar growled and rocked his hips against her. He moved one hand to the back of her neck and the other grabbed her ass. Unnr bit down on his lip and rolled her hips into him. Desperately, she lifted his shirt over his head and then her own. He flipped them over and they frantically removed their pants. He reached between her legs and after a moment of rubbing her clit, slid his fingers inside of her. She cried out and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him to her. He fucked her with his fingers as his mouth bit at her breasts and nipples.

"Gods you are going to feel so good wrapped around my cock," he growled in her ear.

"Then fuck me, Ivar," she moaned. "Fuck me, my king."

Ivar moved his fingers from her cunt to her mouth and thrust his cock inside of her. Unnr whimpered in pleasure as he moved himself in and out of her. He moved his hand so that he covered her mouth and nose, smothering and silencing her.

Unnr dug her nails into his wrist, feigning a resistance as he took her. She began to feel her failure to breathe affecting her and everything seemed more real, all the feeling in her body was increased. She arched her back, hips crashing into Ivar's thrust and came with a breathless scream.

Ivar felt her tighten on his cock and lost control. He pushed her face into the furs and came himself, only remembering to pull out after he had started.

They laid entwined together and Unnr ran her fingers through his hair as she was always bound to do. "Your hair is getting so long now," she said. "Soon I can tie it into beautiful braids for you."


	41. Ecbert

Breaking down the city's gate, the army charged forward, but stopped abruptly noticing that it appeared deserted. Harald took a group of his men and continued onward. Unnr stood beside Ivar chariot and as smoke began to rise from the city center, she began to grow impatient. It was clear she wanted to join the other men and cause destruction of her own.

"What if it's not abandoned?" Ivar said.

"You mean the people are still here?" Unnr frowned.

He shrugged. "The army. I wouldn't have left. I would have hid and when the enemy thinks they are safe, I would slaughter them."

She sighed. He was right, of course, but it physically hurt her to just wait.

"Patience," he cooed at her.

"Fucking Hel, Ivar," she groaned, but remained beside him.

Ivar felt tensions in the remaining army increase and motioned for Unnr to look towards the town. Some of the Vikings had clustered in a group, weapons raised at an old man, dressed like a peasant, who was walking towards them.

"Ecbert," he whispered to Unnr.

Björn moved to stand between the man and the Vikings. "This is King Ecbert," he announced.

The town had indeed been abandoned, but Ecbert had stayed in hopes that the violence would not continue after his death. They secured him by suspending him in a cage. The same cage, apparently, that had held Ragnar while he was a prisoner. True to her word to Ívarr, Unnr imposed on the meeting of the brothers and sat beside her lover who kept one hand on the back of her neck during the whole of the discussion.

"We have to decide what to do with him," Björn spoke first.

Ivar frowned. "We blood eagle him. He killed our father."

"You have to think of the bigger picture, Ivar, about what is best for our people. How much longer until they gather another army and drive us out?" Björn shouted. Ivar had gradually worn down Björn's patience during the expedition and it seemed now to be at its end.

"Yes, so we kill him and then we move on; we raid," Ivar sighed. "You like to complicate things, Björn. You think it makes you look clever."

"And what if we kill him?" Ubbe asked.

"Well, Ubbe," Ivar answered. "Then he will be dead."

Unnr choked on her laughter. "Sorry," she said when Ubbe glared at her. "Sorry, but he has a point. Isn't his death the point of this endeavor?"

"Of course you'd agree with him," Björn spat.

Ivar rolled his eyes. "Because I am making sense. What about you Sigurd? You've been quiet."

"I agree with you, Ívarr," he said.

Ivar whipped his head around. No one had been expecting that. "Excuse me?"

"I think we should blood eagle him," Sigurd repeated. "But I don't know; I don't know what they're saying."

"I am saying," Björn sighed. "That we should stay, take the land and farm it. It's what father wanted."

Unnr could feel Ívarr seething beside her and placed a hand on his thigh to steady him. "I did not know your father very long, but it seemed to me that he had given up on that dream. Now he only wanted Ecbert dead. Enough to sacrifice himself."

"What do you know about our father?" Ubbe frowned.

"I knew that he was not planning on returning from England before he even boarded a ship," Unnr bragged.

Ivar hissed. "You did not tell me about that."

"You didn't need to know," Unnr said gently. "I knew you would be coming back."

Ivar frown remained, but did not argue. They needed to present a united front against his brothers. But once they were alone, she would have to learn that keeping secrets would not be tolerated.

Ubbe scoffed. "Our mother seemed to think the opposite. She had a vision of Ivar's death."

"Sometimes visions are unclear," Unnr shrugged. "I did not have a vision. I knew. And I know the goal here is to kill Ecbert."

"If I may interject," the king suddenly spoke, startling them. Only Ivar and Björn were unsurprised that the king knew their language.

"Ivar," Unnr hissed. "He's going to persuade your brothers."

"Patience," he reminded her and wrapped both his arms around her waist, pulling her nearly into his lap. "Choose your battles carefully."


	42. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super short. I thought it was going to be longer which is why it wasn't attached to the last chapter. Again, sorry!

"You're upset with me," Unnr said once they were alone.

"Really?" he sneered. "What gave it away?"

"I'm sorry. I only kept it from you because I truly did not think it mattered," she said.

"It didn't matter?" he shouted. "He was my father! You let him walk right to his death! And me with him!"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. It's what he wanted."

"I don't give a fuck what he wanted!" For the first time in his life, Ivar found himself thankful that he could not walk. If Unnr was within his reach right now, he was sure he would have hurt her.

Unnr, though, never considered this possibility. She instead walked towards him until she stood right in front of where he sat. She straddled his lap and buried her face in his chest without a word. Ivar was at a loss for words and in his initial shock, the anger dissipated. After a moment, he let his arms fall around her, gently holding her to him. He sighed in relief and then tightened the embrace; it turned out he wouldn't have hurt her after all.

"If I thought for even a second that you were in danger, you must know I wouldn't have kept it to myself," she mumbled into his chest.

"Never keep secrets from me again." It seemed gentle, but Unnr knew it was ta threat as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.


	43. Ívarr Sígurðsbani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sígurðsbani: ON- Sigurd's Death (bane/slayer of)

The brothers sat at a long table in front of those set up for the men in the square. Unnr didn't like the way the other women in the camp were looking at Ivar. They knew it was his plan that won them the battle. She could deal with women giving him their attention; he was handsome after all, but it angered her that only now they thought he was deserving of their attention, when in fact he always had been. Chin up and shoulders back, Unnr walked up to the table and dragged her hand across Ivar's chest seductively before sitting in his lap with an arm over his shoulders.

Ivar pulled her to him and kissed her neck. "Mmm you are jealous," he smirked.

"You're one to talk about jealousy," she laughed. "You pushed your friend in the fjord and let him drown just because he called me pretty."

"Who says he was my friend?" Ivar asked.

"Hvitserk," Unnr answered. "I asked who the boy was and he said he was Hreiðarr and you knew him best out of your brothers and he must have done something heinous to anger you so much."

"That is true. I do not share," Ivar said.

"Nor do I," said Unnr.

He ran his thumb along her jaw. "You'll never need to. Even into Valhöll*, we will go together." He moved his hand up her thigh, but she stopped him.

"I only wanted them to know that you are mine," she kissed him and stood. "I'll be right back."

"You have to piss, don't you?" he laughed.

"Yes, I have to piss," she flicked his ear and disappeared deeper into the town.

When she returned, Sigurd was lying dead, blood pouring from his side and an ax in his hand. Unnr knew without asking the blow had been struck by Ivar. She knew this was bad, kin-slaying, but wondered how foolish Sigurd must have been to provoke Ivar this far. She stood behind Ivar and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his temple.

"I didn't mean to," he whispered soft enough that nobody else heard.

"I know, Ivar," she said. "Let's go, you can tell me what happened."

"They all wanted to leave," he frowned. "Björn and Harald – So I claimed remaining army to elad them here. But Sigurd; he once again questioned if I was a man! In front of the whole army. I lost control. It was an accident, but they don't believe me."

Unnr gathered him in her arms like a child and held him. "I know," she kissed the top of his head. "I know." It was all she had said since the incident, but they were the only words she could come up with to assure him she was still on his side.

He fell asleep like that, silently holding onto Unnr. He was no longer a boy, he would not weep when his ax buried itself in another; never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Valhöll: I don't remember if I've used this yet, but this is the proper form of Valhalla (Valhalla is the genitive form. A while back someone fucked up and it caught on and I refuse to give in. Also my prof actively takes off essay points every time he sees "Valhalla.")


	44. Kin-Slayer

Sigurd's body was arranged in a small boat that only took Floki three days to build. The women on the journey, mainly thralls, gathered flowers to fill the space. Sigurd was dressed in his armor and laden with weapons. Nearby farms had been raided for food and provisions and the horses had been taken as beasts of burden. One such prize was slaughtered for Sigurd and placed inside the boat. Strong men from the army pushed the boat from the dock. As it floated out into the river, Ubbe was the one to be granted the honor of sending a flaming arrow into the boat. Few were lucky to be buried in such a way, but as Prince and since Floki resided with them, it was not difficult to orchestrate such an ornate funeral.

Ivar sat on a stump beside Hvitserk and Björn. Unnr was given a place just off his other side and retained a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ivar did not acknowledge her presence. Part of him wanted to tell her to fuck off and give him some space, but the other part wanted to pull her down onto his lap and bury his face in her neck while she held him. This was happening a lot lately; two conflicting feelings that tore him apart on the inside.

Unnr sensed his turmoil, but was for once at a loss for how to best comfort her lover.

As the boat disappeared into the horizon, the crowd dispersed as the men gradually disappeared back into the walls of the city. Eventually Ivar and Unnr were the only two left on the shore. "What are you still doing here?" he sneered.

"I- I'm here because you are," she answered, startled by his tone.

He pushed her hands away from him. "Don't lie to me! You don't want to be here. Especially not with me."

"Ivar!"

"What?" He snapped. "I just killed my own brother. If you're not leaving now; you will. Even you wouldn't lie with a kin-slayer," he scoffed.

Unnr bit her lip; trying not to cry from his words. She tried moving closer to him, but he pushed her back again. "Why are you acting like this? You said the gods made us for each other."

"You're a fool, then! And I won't wait around for you to figure out that you don't want a kin-slayer; a murderer! It's bad enough that you've lowered yourself to a cripple," he shouted.

"Ivar! Stop!" Unnr tried again; if she could only hold him, he'd see that he didn't mean what he was saying.

"Go!" he bellowed. "Get the fuck away from me!"

The tears were now cascading down Unnr's face. She turned her back and ran. How could she have been so stupid to believe that Ivar would always want her?

Ivar watched Unnr leave and the third time in his life began to cry. He had just successfully pushed away the one person he thought he'd always have. He willed her to come back, but she never even turned around. He'd never be able to catch up with her He cursed at the gods, he cursed at his legs, and he cursed at his parents for making a monster.

Unnr didn't re-enter the city. Not yet. Unnr hid herself past the tree line where she could be alone to gather herself and her thoughts. She wiped the tears from her eyes and grimaced. Damn him for getting under her skin. And damn herself for giving up so easily. He had no right to cast her aside like the sun began its descent, Unnr returned to the city and to where Ivar kept his room.

He had gone to bed, but lay awake in the furs, full of worry. When he saw Unnr enter, he intended to apologize, but she interrupted.

"Fuck. You," she said as she pushed him back on the furs and straddled his lap. "How dare you push me away like that, cast me aside. How dare you doubt my love for you, after everything we have been through. How fucking dare you think, even for a second, that I would ever leave you."

Ivar ran his hands up her thighs; so happy he was afraid he may begin crying again. "I am so sorry, beautiful. I fucked up, I know. I want to make it right."

Unnr rolled her hips against him and he groaned. "So make it right," she hissed leaning down to him.

Ivar gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, his other hand finding his way between her legs. She let out a whimper of pleasure as he rubbed circles against her clit. He moved his other arm around her waist, holding her tight as he flipped them over so he was on top. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, pausing only so he could remove her shirt before moving his lips to her breasts. Unnr moaned his name as he ran his tongue over her nipple. He reached back down between her legs and grinned when he found her dripping wet. Ivar continued his descent until his lips hovered just above her center.

"Ivarr!" she groaned and he grinned.

He ran his tongue along Unnr's wet folds, causing a shudder to run through her body.

She knotted her fingers through his hair in response as he fucked her with his tongue. "Fuck, Ivar, I'm so close," she panted.

His fingers dug into her thighs as she bucked her hips against him. She opened her mouth to moan again, but his name caught in her throat as she came. Ivar savored her taste before moving up to kiss her lips. "I'm gonna make you cum all night," he grinned. He ran his thumb over his cheek and ground his hips into her.

Unnr gasped, feeling his erection against her. "Don't make promises you can't keep," she teased and kissed him as she reached down to feel him.

"Woman if you are challenging me you should know I always win," he replied, running his tongue over the crook of her neck.


	45. Favorite Things

Unnr's favorite thing in the world was when Ivar would steal her away from everyone and simply hold her until they fell asleep. Her second favorite thing was waking up still entangled in him. Yet when she woke this morning, she found the furs empty and cold where he should have been. She could hear that the rest of the camp was awake and sleepily dressed before plodding outside to find Ivar. He sat on a log around a fire with his brothers, eating. She sat herself on his lap and curled up as best she could, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't wake me," she murmured.

"Of course," he said. "Look how tired you are."

"Wake me next time," she said anyway.

"I promise. Here; eat," he offered her a roll.

Unnr pulled herself away to sit up, but remained on his lap and began eating the bread.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ubbe asked.

"It's this god forsaken country," Unnr answered. "It's so damp; I'm cold all the time."

Ubbe laughed, but Ivar began to worry and felt the need to wrap both of his arms around Unnr for fear that she would flee England like half the army just had.

"Maybe you should have gone with Björn. It's much warmer in the south," Hvitserk began to chuckle and then immediately regretted it. Ivar's glare made him realize the gravity of the joke he had just made. "I didn't mean-" he began to amend his statement, but Unnr cut him off in an attempt to save him.

"Sure, it'd be warm, but everything I want is here," she said. "What would I do in the south? We are all where we want to be."

"Skál," Hvitserk raised his cup, agreeing that he did want to be in England and marching to York at the insistence of Ivar.

Ivar did not loosen his grip on Unnr and tried to comfort her as best he could. "We will be at York in a day and we can make a fire the length of the hall like at home and sleep in the warm Englishmen's beds."


	46. Floki

The way they looked at him, Ivar knew he hadn't succeeded in convincing his brothers of his sincerity. They thought of him as a murderer; a kin-slayer. Couldn't they see that he wasn't to blame? He grabbed his helmet and crawled from the tent, giving Unnr no indication to follow him as he normally would.

She sighed and leaned back in her own chair, watching him leave. Without looking up, she felt the brothers' gazes shift to her. "I don't know what you want from me," she shrugged.

"We can't let him lead the army," Ubbe threw up his hands.

Björn's shrug mimicked Unnr's. "I told you I am leaving; it is no longer my concern. You're his big brother; you deal with him."

Ivar had mounted his chariot, hoping the ride would help to organize his thoughts and perhaps calm himself. Subconsciously, he was searching for Floki. Ivar knew that when he couldn't find him, the boat-builder would be in the woods. And there he was surrounded by trees and building a boat that was much too small. "I still need you in this fight," he demanded when Floki told him his intention of leaving. "Please." It was a word he never used even with the woman he intended to marry. "My brothers don't believe that I didn't mean to kill Sigurd," he continued when Floki didn't waver. "If you leave I will be too lonely."

"I have to leave, there's nothing left for me without Helga," he explained. "But you still have Unnr."

Ivar shook his head. It wasn't the same; the loves were different. He hadn't thought to shut out Floki as he did his brothers. "My heart is broken."

"It will repair," he said and embraced the boy. "You don't need me, Ivar the Boneless, scourge of the world."

Ivar told no one of his encounter with Floki, but Unnr knew something was wrong. He crawled about looking more sour than usual. At night he held her close, but did not initiate sex nor did he grab at her in public as an assertion of his dominance.

When Unnr saw Floki preparing a skiff to leave, Ivar's attitude made more sense: "You knew," she accused him.

"I wish I didn't," he answered.

"Well, let's just say farewell," Floki says when he has been caught. He goes through the receiving line of brothers, but skips Ivar to embrace Unnr. "Take care of him," he whispered.

"You know I will, Floki," she responded.

"You knock-kneed fool," Ivar sneered at him. "Stay. We need you just as much as our father needed you but instead you choose to run away, you coward."

Floki gave him a sad smile. Had he not been leaving, they would have laughed: "Stand up and say that to my face."

"I am sorry, Ivar," she put a hand on his shoulder as they watched the boat sail down the river. "I know you loved him."

"I think I know how you feel, now," Ivar held her hand. "Everybody leaves."

"Everybody but me." Unnr kissed his temple.

"Já, he agreed, "The two of us together; against the world," he said while in his heart, he renewed his vow: the only life he would value would be Unnr's and then their children. His brothers, though, he would strike down every last one of them if they chose to stand in his way of becoming a great Viking.


	47. A Great Sacrifice

They agreed to plan an attack to take York on the next saint's day, but first they had to figure out when that was. They found two young boys playing in the creek and sent Unnr ahead to get them. The thought was that as a woman, they wouldn't run from her. And they didn't. What she didn't understand was why they needed to be called away into the trees and could not just answer her question where they played.

"Hello!" She called. Ivar had taught her the words to say in their language. "I'm afraid I'm a bit lost," she coaxed them out of the water and into the forest where they were surrounded by Ragnar's sons.

The boys sank down against a tree, cowering. When Ivar came crawling towards them; they squealed. Ivar didn't take offence, though, he just grinned wider. She would have thought it easier to ask the boys herself while they still played to avoid trouble or suspicion, but only Ivar could speak their language well enough and understand it when he heard it. They said it would be in three days without any explicit intimidation.

Ivar waved and his men lifted the boys up and carried them away towards the camp.

It hit Unnr then, why the boys were needed. "Ivar, no!" she hissed, clutching his arm. "They're just children."

"Christian children," he sneered. "But yes, children; a great sacrifice. The gods will support us when we take the town."

Trees were felled and a pyre was set up at the edge of the Viking camp. As the two boys were placed against; they renewed their struggle, screaming as they were bound with rope. Unnr felt her heart rise to her throat while she watched. She moved to return to Ivar's tent where she could curl up in his furs and pretend this wasn't happening, but Ivar grabbed her arm.

"Stay," he demanded.

"I can't, Ivar," she shook her head. "I can't watch children die."

"Then close your eyes," he said and moved his hand down to grip hers: "But you have to stay."

Unnr did as he asked when the torches were brought forward to light the pyre. Everyone's eyes were on the sacrifice, so no one noticed Ivar's woman flinch and squeeze her eyes shut, wishing she could cover her ears to hide from their screams as well, but Ivar remained holding onto her hand. Unnr was subject to her own bloodlust, though it never equaled that of Ivar's. But this sacrifice was not spilling goat's blood or gutting a pious man. There was nothing sensual about it and instead of wanted to crawl onto Ivar's lap, she wanted to cower behind him until it was over. She opened her eyes, just a little, but instead of focusing on the boys she saw Ubbe on the other side of the pyre. The flames leapt higher, obscuring her vision, but it looked as though he was shaking his head and cursing. Unnr glanced down at Ivarand then back up at Ubbe,but in that second he had Ivar did happen to notice his brother's disapproval, he gave no , on the other hand, worried the rift between them was growing. She feared if Ivar kept pushing, Ubbe may push back and challenge his authority as a son of Ragnar and as a warrior. Unnr would be forced to take sides, though it was no question which side she would choose, she would hate to lose another friend.

When the ceremony had ended, Ivar pulled Unnr onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as close as possible. "You did so well, beautiful," he praised her. "I will need my queen to be by my side always."

"You know I would never let the men see us disagree, but I must ask you not to put me through that again," she insisted. "You kept your intentions from me and put me in an uncomfortable position."

Ivar gripped her tighter, more as a comfort to himself than to her. "You're right. I should tell you my plans. Please do not be mad with me; now the gods will favor us when we attack."

"I'm not mad at you, Ivar, just upset," she sighed. "Even Ubbe did not want to watch."

Ivar frowned. "I will deal with him later. Right now I need you to be okay. I need you to know that I love you." His big eyes searched her face for some sign of forgiveness.

Unnr took his face in her hands. "I do know that, Ivar. And I love you too, no matter how much of an ass you decide to be."

Her reaction caught him off guard and he broke into a smile as he chuckled then pressed his lips to hers.


	48. Before Battle

The night before they were to take the city, Unnr sat with Ivar between her legs. He sat with his back towards her, wiggling closer, every time she pulled away to get a better angle. She used an ivory comb to brush his hair and divide it into many pieces which she then twisted into a pattern across the top of his head and into a braid, ending at the base of his neck.

"There," she said when she was finished. "Like a proper Viking."

"Mmm, is that so?" he kissed her knuckles and in a moment had turned around so he lay on top of her. "Then I am going to take you like a proper Viking."

He made quick work of undressing her and trailed kisses down her abdomen. She groaned in anticipation when he reached her hips. "Tell me, to whom do you belong to?" he asked, hovering over her center.

"You, my king," she moaned.

"That's right," he grinned and kissed her lower lips.

"Ivar!" she gasped and clutched at the pelt beneath her. Her first instinct was to wrap her fingers in his hair, but stopped herself at the last moment, not after all the time she spent on that braid. This only added to her frustration as he teased her with his tongue. "Ivar!" she moaned again.

"Yes, beautiful?" he grinned up at her from her mound.

"Just fuck me already," she sighed.

He ran his tongue slowly over her slit. "As you wish," he said and moved up, unlacing his trousers and then positioning his cock at her entrance. He watched her face intently as he entered her as slowly as he could manage.

Her head rolled back as she begged for more which he readily gave. Ivar pounded into her over and over again, high off of her begging and moaning.

"Ivar! I'm so close!" Unnr squealed as she felt the pressure mounting in her lower belly.

But instead of pushing her to the edge as he normally would, Ivar stopped and withdrew from her almost completely.

"What the fuck?" she shouted at him, but then realized what she had said. "I- I didn't mean that. What's wrong?"

"Say you love me," he said.

"I love you," Unnr replied. "Of course, I do, Ivar. I love you."

Ivar smiled softly, visibly relaxing, and bent down to kiss her. "I love you, too," he said before resuming his thrusts. He pushed deeper into her until they both finished, his seed covering her stomach and breasts. Rolling off to the side, Ivar wrapped his arms around Unnr and held her tightly as he kissed her shoulder. "Tomorrow I will give you the city of York."


	49. York

It was not a battle for York- it was a massacre. As predicted, most of the townspeople were busy worshiping their god in their temple and were therefore unarmed.

"Unnr!" Ivar shouted through the chaos of dying Christians. "Here, woman!" He had crawled over bodies, through the fight, killing as he went. And now he was left with the priest to do with as he pleased. He had always wanted to crucify someone; the thought of it excited him because he didn't fully understand it, but that would require more time and help than he currently had at his disposal. He had men melt down the golden cross from the altar and now they brought it to him. He felt his cock twitch as he imagined the priest dying and wanted Unnr near him.

Unnr knelt beside him and pinned the man to the floor so that he could move his picks to the priest's mouth and hold it open. A third northman came with a crucible of molten gold from the cross.

"Now you can kiss your cross," Ivar smiled as his own man poured the gold down the priest's throat. Ivar's joy bubbled inside of him and he hissed, sticking out his tongue like a curved past his chin and while Unnr had lustful thoughts about it, she also was unceremoniously reminded of her dream of Ragnar.

Beneath them, the Christian priest choked and convulsed as the gold cooled and solidified inside of him.

Ivar grinned at Unnr. "Another Christian falls," he said.

The northmen moved from the chapel in search of causing more destruction as all the Christian's there were dead. Ivar; however, moved to the steps before the altar where he could better observe the carnage. He chuckled to himself, scratching his head with one of his picks. All this blood spilt, simply because he said it should be so. Unnr moved to him and laid her head on his lap. Ivar ran his through her hair. "My queen, I give you the city of York and a host of dead Christians. A wedding gift."

"My king, it is a wondrous gift indeed," she played along, grinning and kissed his hand. "I do not know how to properly thank you."

"I can think of a way," he smirked. "Come kneel in front of me."

Unnr did as he said and placed herself between his legs. She ran her hands up his thighs and leaned up to kiss him. Her hands dropped to the inside of his thighs and then moved to unlace his breeches. She reached between his legs and began to stroke him. Ivar put a hand on the back of her neck as he returned the kisses like a hungry animal. She felt him grow hard just as she intended, but still hesitated for a moment. They were in the open where any of his men could walk in and discover them, which she could get over, if they weren't sitting in a room of corpses as well.

Ivar saw her hesitation and found it excited him even more: "You said you would thank me," he whispered in an attempt to seduce her. He bit his lip, hoping her lips would reach his cock.

Unnr grinned, discovering that the possibility of getting caught actually excited her and she shifted down to take his cock in her mouth. She licked the length of his shaft and then wrapped her lips around the tip and slowly sank over him.

"Fuck," Ivar groaned and lightly pressed his hand to the back of her head, pushing her mouth further around his cock. "That's it, Unnr, fuck."

She moved up and down his shaft working him with her hand as well as her mouth, enjoying every moment of his pulsing prick in her mouth. With her other hand she cupped his balls eliciting yet another string of curses from him.

Ivar's breathing became heavy, panting, as she took him and the pressure built. He wished he could have a picture of Unnr on her knees, bent over his lap, because it was a sight meant for gods. He knotted his fingers in her hair and shoved her face down into his lap. It forced her hand away from his shaft as all of him entered her mouth.

If Unnr was wet before, she was dripping now. She loved when Ivar forced her to his will. She liked the way he forced her all the way down on his cock, even when it hurt and she thought she couldn't breathe. She wiggled a bit, trying to force her thighs together, using friction to relieve some of the friction between them.

Ivar noticed and tried to shush her into still submission, but then he heard her gag as his cock hit the back of her throat and he was sent over the edge, shooting thick ropes of cum into her mouth.

She felt his warm seed coat her throat and did not pull away. She swallowed and licked every last drop from his shaft before looking up and smiling at him.

Ivar brought her to his mouth to kiss her and slipped his tongue between her lips. "The gods must favor me greatly to have made you and that mouth."

Unnr's response was to moan into the kiss and move her legs to straddle his lap. "Did I earn it?" she asked, kissing him back.

"Yes, beautiful, you did," he breathed as she returned to stroking him. As his cock hardened, she lined him up with her entrance and sank down onto him.

"Ivar!" she cried out his name as his thickness stretched her. Unnr took a deep breath and began rocking her hips.

Ivar closed his eyes as his hands wander up her stomach and to her chest, gripping her breasts. It was hard to focus on anything other than how warm and tight she was. He growled as she moved. "That's it, fuck. Fuck yourself on my cock."

Unnr whimpered as his body rumbled with each word. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself while he bucked his hips up into her. "I'm close, Ivar." She rested her forehead in the crook of his neck.

"Cum for me for me, little one, my love." He grit his teeth as she tightened and called out his name one more time.

A few more thrusts and Ivar followed. Exhausted from the fight, Ivar didn't have the strength to pick Unnr up from his lap and instead ended up finishing inside of her once again.

"Ivar," she warned, her voice low.

"I know," he growled back. "It's fated anyway."

A slow applause came from the threshold, causing Unnr to look over her shoulder. Hvitserk was standing there, leaning against the post with an Ivar-esque smirk on his face. "Are you guys finished now? Because we have some administrative matters to discuss."

"Hivtserk!" Ivar shouted with the full intention of attacking had Unnr had not been on his lap.

Unnr, however; winked and Hvitserk and burst into a fit of giggles, snuggling back into Ivar's chest.


	50. Permanent Fixtures

Everything was working out as he had planned. The only step left was for his brothers to acknowledge him as the leader of the army. They had a stronghold with easy access to the sea, his father had been avenged, his new bodyguard was in place, and Unnr remained his. Ivar leaned forward on the table as the ink was put into his back. He barely felt the needle that was piercing his skin over and over again. He understood tattoos were meant to hurt. The process itself was purposely creating an open wound, but he couldn't feel it over the pain from his legs. In fact, the rhythm of quick jabs across his shoulder bladescould easily have lulled him to sleep. He didn't even see Unnr come by until she was leaning on the same table, inches from his own face.

"Hello, Ivar," she smiled.

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip with a strong desire to kiss her. "I can't move," he said. "Come closer."

Unnr leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back, running his tongue against her lips and begging for entry.

"Brother!" Ubbe called and Unnr pulled away.

"Yes, brother?" Ivar responded with a smile, but hate in his eyes for Unnr pulling away from him.

"What do you need a bodyguard for?" Ubbe asked.

"I am a cripple?" Ivar answered. "I need a body guard." He watched Unnr out of the corner of his eye and was pleased to see she couldn't stop her laughter.

Hvitserk also laughed at his brother's response, but Ubbe only grew more annoyed. He glared at Hvitserk until his brother composed himself. "You never consult us about you decisions," Hvitserk said placing himself on Ubbe's side.

"You are acting like you think you are the leader," Ubbe said.

"Why would I think that?" Ivar asked innocently.

"Good, because you are not," Ubbe told him. "The Saxons are coming, but you must have already known that."

Hvitserk followed the eldest away and Unnr returned to her place in front of Ivar. To her, nothing was funnier than when Ivar played dumb; he was the cleverest person she had ever met. She ran a hand along his jawline, stopping under his chin to hold his face up to hers. "Do not let their words bother you. It was your idea to go to York and these men followed you. They know where the strength lies," Unnr told him before kissing him. She would have moved herself onto his lap had he not been on the receiving end of a tattoo. Yet she couldn't help wonder when she began picking sides among the brothers. Wasn't Hvitserk was supposed to be her friend? Ubbe; her big brother?

Ivar was the first to pull back, surprisingly. "I know you wish to be married soon. I don't have it in me to ask you to wait any longer. Though not a chieftain, I had thought Floki would marry us. But you should know there is another goði among our ranks. Still there is something I must speak to you about first."

Unnr's heart sank into the pit of her stomach.

The prince sighed, sensing her discomfort. "Do not worry yourself. It is about my plan and I am telling you about it because I know you will be pissed if I do not."

"Damn right I will," she leaned back and crossed her arms.

Ivar couldn't help, but smile. "I'm sure you have something better to do than watch me. I promise we'll talk later."

Later was hours; after the sun had gone down. "You wished to speak with me." Unnr stood before Ivar; hands on her hips.

"Come here," he smiled gently as he laid in his furs.

Unnr shook her head. "No; you'll deflect. Say what you must."

Ivar scowled. "Fine. The Saxons will attack tomorrow and that is my first priority," he attacked her for denying him. "They will come through the bit of wall we have not repaired and they will do it in the early hours of the morning before the sun rises."

"How do you know this?" Unnr asked.

"Because it is what I would do," he snapped. "Once we have won the battle I do not expect them to retreat, but to lay siege," Ivar continued. "That is when we will have time for a wedding. And after winning another battle; I should be declared leader of the army."

"What's the catch?" Unnr sneered. She hated being mad at him, but here she was, anger boiling inside of her. They called each other wife and husband, king and queen in bed, but it had been a while since she had seen those terms as a reality.

Ivar growled and Unnr's knees buckled; making her frown in turn. He knew what that did to her and yet he did it anyway. "Eventually I need to return to Kattegat; to kill Lagertha."

Here, Unnr raised her eyebrows. This was an obvious fact. He had sworn in front of the gods that he would bring her death.

"As of now I have the men to do it," Ivar continued. "But some, I don't know how many, will die in battle. Harald, I am sure will give me men, but not if I have a wife. And surely not if I have heirs."

"Because he wants to be king of Kattegat," Unnr sighed. "So marry me anyway," she said. "Fuck him. I'll pretend I am still the pathetic lover you're stringing along."

"Are you sure?" Ivar asked.

Unnr nodded, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "It will hurt of course, but I need to be yours in the eyes of the gods. If you die in battle I need to know that when I throw myself on the pyre we will enter Valhöll together."

"You will do no such thing!" Ivar shouted.

Unnr scoffed. "You can't stop me," she said. "You'll be dead."

Ivar bit his lip and dug his hands into the furs, gripping tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He turned away from her, picturing what he did to Sigurd, instead. Unnr approached him, sensing his anger and hoping to calm him.

"Wait!" he shouted.

"You won't hurt me," Unnr reassured him and continued her advance.

"Promise me?" he asked.

"I promise."


	51. Lucky Knife

As always, Unnr was right. As she approached him, his arms fell open and he allowed her to guide him onto his back and crawl on top of him. As she pressed her body to his, his fears fell away and he gripped her waist. She grinded herself against him and moaned against his eagerness. His fingers dug into her hips, nearly ready to fuck her stupid. Using his upperbody strength he flipped them around and groaned into her kiss. A thought came over him and he reached across her and pulled his knife from under their pillow.

Ivar gently ran the blade over her collarbone, still grinding his hips into hers. "Please," he begged as he panted. "It won't hurt too much."

Unnr thought of all the ways Ivar had hurt her in the past and how wet it had made her. Feeling his hardness against her, she would have done anything to feel him inside of her. She only managed a whimper and a nod.

Ivar smirked. He ran the blade between her breasts, gently, not drawing blood. Then he twirled it in his fingers and pressed the pommel to her lips: "I've changed my mind. You're going to cum all over it." He began teasing her entrance and Unnr immediately tensed.

The tip was cold and Unnr immediately regretted giving him permission.

"Relax, my love," he breathed in her ear.

Unnr tried, focusing on his voice, and let him press the pommel further into her. She cried out and Ivar grinned. His cock was throbbing with desire as she squirmed. As he entered her further with the knife, he had to unlace his breeches to seek relief. He was so hard it hurt, but as much as he wanted her, he wanted to see this first. Unnr arched her back, lifting her hips off the furs. The entire handle of the blade was now inside of her and Ivar groaned. He pulled it nearly out before gently pushing it back inside of her as he leaned down to kiss her. Unnr cried out not sure if it was the metal that hurt her or her need for more. He moved his one free hand to her clit and began rubbing circles against it.

Unnr's head rolled back: "Fuck, Ivar, I'm gonna cum."

"Good," he smirked. "Cum all over my knife." Ivar smirked as she did. He brought the pommel to his lips and ran his tongue up one side. He sighed in content then held it to Unnr. "Taste yourself."

Unnr licked the other side of the pommel and Ivar groaned watching her.

"This knife is going to bring me luck," he said and bit his lip.

"It better," she replied. "Now come closer and fuck me with your cock."


	52. Her Shield

The men of the Great Army moved quickly in turning York into a suitable camp. As they repaired the walls and cleared the dead, Ivar established himself in the cathedral. He had a chair placed at the front by the Christian altar. They had modified the room to replace the halls they were used to living in and this chair was the new high seat. He wore just a normal tunic and breeches, no leather, no armor, and leaned back against the pelt. He imagined he was at home in Kattegat, but not in the past with his mother and father. In his mind, he was king. The sun set and he let the room grow dark around him. It was like when he would sneak out and sit in Ragnar's seat and just think all night; as Óðinn would watch the nine worlds around him.

Unnr helped as much as possible, but found it hard to concentrate. Aside from the soreness inflicted upon her by Ivar, she moved well enough. It was when her thoughts wandered back to him that she found herself dropping stones and even downright ignoring Hvitserk.

"You're making it worse," he was explaining while Unnr stood, staring at the wall.

She heard Hvitserk's voice, but it was as though he was speaking another language. She missed every single word. "Hmm?" she responded when she realized she should have been paying closer attention.

"You. Are. Slowing. Us. Down," he repeated. "Just go; settle whatever is going on in your head."

"I want to help," Unnr protested.

Hvitserk sighed. "But you're not."

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I am trying."

"It's okay. I'm not mad, just sort it out," he said. "We need you here and now or you're as good as dead in battle."

Unnr left the reconstruction of the wall and wandered along the muddy streets of York. No one seemed to notice her or at least they didn't pay her any mind which was probably for the best. She felt off-centered. Maybe even a little vulnerable. And she was cold. There wasn't a cloud in the sky today and somehow it still managed to fell damp. Her feet took her to the center of the town, to the cathedral where she saw Ivar sitting alone. He was the only one in the room and under the high ceiling and without his armor, he looked small. He looked like any other young man.

"Somebody is pensive," Unnr said as she approached him and gently straddled his lap. "Have you been sitting here all day?"

His hands ran up her back and he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. "Did you just notice I was missing?"

"Of course not," she gently ran her fingers over his braids. "I felt like I was missing half of myself. My right arm, my sword-arm worked fine, but the left half; I had no shield."

Ivar's heart raced as she spoke. He felt like he was falling in love with her all over again. She never flinched away from him or showed pity on account of his legs. He knew he would always love her when he sacrificed his spot by the lake for her and she rested her head on his legs as though he were normal. She was so beautiful, looking up at him while they sat by the water. He had thought Hreiðarr was his only friend, but he would kill him over and over again to keep Unnr. He probably would have killed Hvitserk too for having sex with her, if it wasn't the sex that had driven Unnr away from his brother. He took her face in his hand and pushed away wisps of hair. "I'm sorry; I asked that you never leave my side and then I left yours." He kissed her on her nose, her cheeks, her neck, and collarbone. "I won't leave you undefended again."

Unnr giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you have a lot going on in your head and sometimes you need to sort it out. It's okay; I just miss you when you do."

The cathedral door banged open and Hvitserk stepped through. "So this is what was bothering you," he laughed. "I don't think it's healthy to be so co-dependent."

"You-" Ivar began but Unnr put a hand over his mouth.

She could imagine him making an insult about his relationship with Margarethe. "Hmm, maybe, but I don't think it matters either way. How are the walls?" she quickly changed the subject and removed herself from Ivar's lap.

He growled and pulled her back though now she was facing Hvitserk. He was still annoyed that she usurped his change to put down Hvitserk and that Hvitserk and intruded on his moment with Unnr.

"The only thing left to reinforce is the piece you told us not to," Hvitserk said. "The sun is nearly gone anyway so there's nothing more to be done tonight."

"Good," Ivar quipped. "We should eat."

"Evening meal, I'm presuming, not something else," Hvitserk smirked.

Ivar shrugged and then kissed Unnr in the crook of her neck. "Something else is for dessert."

Unnr laughed but once again removed herself from Ivar's lap. "We're not even going to joke about that until I have ingested food," she chose those last words carefully. She loved her dirty jokes, but there was some tension in the air between the brothers and there was no one else to diffuse it so she tried to keep the conversation away from herself and other controversial topics. The only thing left then was weapons and food so that was what was discussed while they ate, even after Ubbe had joined them.


	53. Ivar the Boneless

Ivar had once again outsmarted the Saxons. He knew they would come in through the ancient wall that had not yet been repaired and moved the archers into tall buildings and the rest to the other walls. They laid traps and waited for the Saxons to reach the center to surround them. Unnr watched him with awe during the battle. He had fallen from his chariot, but deep in the mud still managed to move impossibly quick and to take many lives. He positioned himself with his back against the overturned cart and challenged the Christians: "Don't you know who I am?" he shouted. "I am Ivar the Boneless! You can't kill me!" Unnr fought her way through the mass of warriors, but still was unable to get to him until the Saxons had retreated. His face was covered in blood and he was grinning like a mad man. The sight excited Unnr, but as she drew closer, she noticed an arrow shaft in his thigh.

"Can you feel that?" she asked, kneeling in the mud beside him.

"Not really," he answered honestly.

Unnr frowned. "Come, let me clean you up and fix that. It's going to keep bleeding whether you feel it or not."

She took him into the hall and into one of the side rooms, ordering a thrall to bring clean cloths and water. Then she ordered the thrall out and to leave them. Ivar had already broken off the end of the arrow so Unnr easily pushed it until it came through the other side of his thigh and she could remove it. He never flinched and she was both proud of his strength and sad that this was such a little pain to him. She began taking off his pants, but he stopped her.

"Ivar Ragnarsson. I know you hate your legs, but you are going to let me remove your pants so I can fix your wound and you are going to let me. I do not care about your legs being pale and thin. Of course they are thin and crooked – you don't use them. Now do you want your dirty clothes to cause an infection in this wound or not?" Unnr was not in the habit of telling Ivar what to do so what followed was shocked silence. "They are a part of you and so I love them," she added softly.

Ivar took his hand from hers and leaned back. He relaxed and stopped fussing as she cleaned the wound and then bound it. She then took the damp cloth and began removing the blood from his face. He tensed again, worried that anyone who would come in would think him weak for having a girl dote on him.

"Relax," Unnr cooed, brushing hair out of his face.

He had forgotten what it felt like to be at ease and as Unnr worked silently to take care of him, he couldn't help but obey. Soon enough all that remained of that day's events were a bandage on his thigh and some red that discolored his left eye.

"You should go back to the hall. They'll want to celebrate your victory," Unnr said.

"My victory?"

"Everyone knows we won because of you, just like when we took Winchester," she explained. "Go on. I have a little more blood to clean up." She gestured to herself.

Ubbe and Hvitserk entered without knocking. "Before anyone gets drunk we need to talk about our next move."

"Really? You just walk in," Unnr huffed. "We could have been fucking."

"If you were fucking we would have heard it all the way outside," Hvitserk pointed out.

Ivar sighed. "What next move? They need to recuperate and find more men before they can do anything."

"We should negotiate a peace. Claim the land Ecbert gave us," Ubbe said.

"Negotiate?" Ivar shouted. "We won! You go to them now we will look weak."

"We did what you wanted, Ivar," Ubbe shouted back. "And I'm saying now it's time to claim our land and settle."

"And I'm saying it's a bad idea," Ivar retorted. "And now is the time to get drunk."


	54. Walking Tall

An arm snaked around Unnr’s waist from behind and she instinctively, threw her elbow backwards into the man’s gut. He coughed and stumbled backwards. Unnr turned around, arm raised with a dagger in her hand, but stopped when she recognized who it was. “Ivar!” she cried. “You’re standing!”

“For now, but you seem to want to change that,” he grinned. 

“You can understand why I assumed it was someone else,” Unnr said. 

“Who else could I be that you thought this was worth stabbing them over?”

Unnr snorted. “Everyone, but you, of course.” She took his face in her hands and kissed him about a dozen times. 

Ivar put the hand not holding the crutch around her waist again and pulled her to him. He moved his kisses down her neck. He moved his hand to the hem of her pants and ran his thumb along the waistband against her skin. “Tonight I’m going to take you and have you until you are the one who cannot walk and the whole Great Army will know how my name sounds in a prayer.”

Unnr’s legs were shaking as he whispered in her ear. “You could take me now,” she breathed as she clutched his shoulders to steady herself. 

Ivar smirked. “It’s much more fun to watch you pine, beautiful.”

“Ivar,” she groaned. 

He laughed and kissed her gently. “Come, we have to meet with my brothers. Ubbe is going to try again to tell us we have to claim the land.”

“And you are going to tell him he’s an idiot,” she laughed. 

“Well he is,” Ivar grinned and they walked together to the cathedral. Ivar limped with his crutch and Unnr slowed her pace so she could walk beside him and he could keep his arm around her waist. 

“You still have blood in your eye, by the way,” she said. 

“I know,” he answered. “It makes me more frightening, does it not?”

Unnr laughed. “You’re not frightening.”

“No?” he raised his eyebrows. 

“Not to me.”


	55. No Peace

Ivar kept good on his promise, making Unnr beg and scream despite her attempts to be quiet. In the few moments of reprieve between Ivar's desperate and predatory love-making, she wondered how many of the men they had woken up or were keeping awake. She may have felt a little guilt, but none of the men would ever dare oppose Ivar at this point, other than his brothers.

Ubbe crept through the hall hiding behind the sounds of Unnr's moans and Ivar's growls to wake Hvitserk, but his brother was already awake.

"I hate listening to them," Hvitserk said. "I keeping worrying he's going to hurt her a bit too much."

"I know," Ubbe said. "But we have to go."

Ivar heard men leaving as his hand gripped Unnr's throat, muting her screams into whimpers. He knew it was his brothers, but let them go anyway. After a second's pause, he renewed his thrusts as she held his wrist and whimpered. "My queen," he growled in her ear as he took her. "My love, you are only mine."

"Ivar!" she gasped and he loosened his grip so she could speak. "Cum inside me," she begged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ivar, I need you," she said. "I need all of you."

Ivar began again, managing to push even deeper into her with renewed energy. "As my queen wishes."

In the morning, Ivar sat on the altar, looking at his two brothers who had returned covered in dirt in blood. Unnr took her spot beside him, but didn't understand how he had enough energy to appear this happy. She thought she would fall asleep on her feet.

"See, Unnr," he grinned. "I told you not to worry; that my brothers would return to us. Mother always said not to say 'I told you so,' but I told you so."

The men in the hall chuckled while Ubbe and Hvitserk hung their heads.

"So you went to the Saxons and asked for peace," he continued. "And of course you were brave, you fought back, right?" His grin grew wider as the brothers shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Unnr too was uncomfortable and felt sorry for Hvitserk who she knew felt obligated to follow his older brother. Still, she remained silent as Ivar taunted them and used their misfortune to usurp them and be seen as the sole leader of the army.

"Was that really necessary?" Unnr asked him after the brothers had gone out. She stood in front of him, between his legs and her hands on his shoulders.

"They have said far worse to me," he scoffed.

"I don't like seeing him like that, just as I hate it when they tease you," Unnr said.

Ivar did not miss her use of "him" instead of "them." "Then why did you not stand up for him?" he sneered. "If you're his friend?"

"You know why, Ivar," Unnr frowned. "Don't make me complicit in your political game."

"Let me hear it anyway?" his expression softened and he reached out to stroke her cheek. "I know you and everyone thinks that I am awful, so remind me that you are still mine in spite of it."

Unnr sighed. "A woman stands by her husband, Ivar. I will never defy you in front of your men."

Ivar kissed her out of relief. "Ubbe went against my advice. He made a choice that put him, Hvitserk, all of us in danger. You see why I must condemn that," he defended himself.

"I do, Ivar. And I get that you needed to become the decisive leader," Unnr said. "I just wish you hadn't humiliated them in the process."

"It doesn't matter anymore; it is already done."


	56. Ubbe's Departure

Despite all his words to Unnr, the next morning, Ivar still taunted his brothers as they boarded their ships to leave. There were only enough men for three of the smaller ships which increased Ivar's ego. It proved that he was right and once again his eldest brother was wrong. Unnr stood beside where Ivar sat with her arms crossed over her chest. To her, this was all getting a little ridiculous. Then, Hvitserk jumped over the side of the boat, back onto dry land just as the boat was pulling away. Unnr could see Ubbe's heart break; now he was truly alone.

"Hvitserk," Ivar grinned; this only proved him more right, but Unnr suspected he was glad somewhere deep down that not all of his brothers were leaving him.

Hvitserk nodded at him and stood next to Unnr who gave him the warmest smile she could muster. Once the boats were gone, they all returned to the safety of York's walls and while Ivar crawled; Unnr walked beside Hvitserk.

"You know he will always hold this over you now," she said. "He'll be a bully to you."

"So you know he's a bully," Hvitserk scoffed.

"Yes, Hvitserk," she rolled her eyes. "I know your brother can be an asshole."

He sighed. "And yet you chose him."

"I love him," Unnr shrugged. "He's never been cruel to me. It's only to those he feels he needs to overcome. You are older than him. Your legs work the way they should. He thinks he needs to put you down so he can be seen as better in order to be treated as equals. I'm warning you this is how it will be because you are my friend and you deserve to know the boundaries of this game. You need to see them so you can navigate them and play it successfully."

Hvitserk scowled. "My brother is a game to you?"

"You misunderstand," Unnr said. "Life is a game. Ivar is my partner. We have to learn how the other works to win the game."

He laughed. "So this is what has come of all those afternoons playing Tablut."

Ivar had noticed them speaking behind him, but couldn't hear their words. Once they entered the cathedral, Ivar put a hand on her calf, stopping her while Hvitserk walked on. "You two were having a nice chat."

"Are you jealous?" Unnr smirked.

Ivar sneered. "If I am; I might kill him."

"Are you going to find a chair or should I kneel?" She spat.

Ivar's upper lip twitched. "Kneel," he ordered.

Unnr did and remained with her back straight and shoulders down. She waited for him to crawl closer, the way he did when he was intimidating people, before she spoke. "Don't be jealous, my king. You know there is only you."

"I know," he said. "But I like to hear you say it. It's even better when you're on your knees."

She grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled him to her so she could kiss him. "I want you inside of me tonight," she breathed.

"Why not right now?" he breathed.

Unnr always wanted to say yes to Ivar. It took all of her willpower to not give in and let him take her right there. "It's more fun to watch you pine," she smirked.

Ivar laughed. He appreciated her standing her ground, but was going to punish her for it later as well. He licked his lips, thinking of her over his knees.


	57. A Marriage

Ivar wanted to make a big deal of officially marrying Unnr. He could intimidate the men into keeping a secret if he needed and now everyone would understand once and for all that she was his. But Unnr told him no. He couldn't understand it. She wanted the goði to say what he needed to in their room and then get out.

"What changed? Did you never want to marry me in the first place?" he accused. "You're ashamed that you'll be wed to a cripple!"

"No, Ivar," Unnr protested, tears welling in her eyes while he shouted at her. "Please stop, you're breaking my heart."

Ivar scowled, grinding his teeth. "Then explain it to me."

"I agreed that we may have to lie and say we are not married. Why would we want witnesses? I agreed because I do not care about legal protections. I will never divorce you or leave you. This is so we will be bound in the eyes of the gods. That's it," Unnr said.

"My men wouldn't betray us," Ivar said. "We don't need to hide."

"We're not hiding; we're being efficient," she explained. "Why do you need a big ceremony? Why is just me not enough?"

He sighed. "Of course you are enough. I just like to brag."

In the end Unnr got her way, of course and when they joined the rest of the men to celebrate, no one could notice any difference. It was for the best since the hunting party had once again not returned. People were starting to worry about the food stores, including Unnr. Becoming a wife had momentarily distracted her, but as she drifted off to sleep in Ivar's arms, she became fixated on the problem.

"Go to sleep," Ivar groaned when she rolled over for the fourth time.

"I can't sleep," she whined. "What's your plan?"

"My plan?" he echoed.

Unnr nodded eagerly in the dark. "You're far too calm since the Saxon army has increased and surrounded us. So you have a plan."

"I do. And we can discuss it after we have both gotten some sleep," Ivar said. He thought he had won until he felt Unnr's hand run across his chest and down his abdomen while she pressed kisses to his jawline and neck. "Wife." he growled.

"Yes?" she asked, innocently.

"You won't win this game," he warned.

Unnr ignored him and continued with her kisses, running her hands back up his chest, this time under his shirt.

In a heartbeat, she was on her back and Ivar leaned over her. He shifted so that he was in between her legs, but he didn't touch her. "So, my wife is being a needy brat, what should I do?"

"Give in?" she suggested meekly.

Ivar laughed. "You're right, I want to have my wife," he began kissing neck and then her collarbone, only looking up when he was between her breasts. "But since she's been keeping me awake all night, she's not going to cum."

"Nooo," Unnr whined. "Please, I'll be good."

Ivar reached between her legs and gently ran his finger over her lips. "I don't think so. You need to learn to obey your king." He pushed a finger into her and she gasped. "Fuck, you're soaked." He pressed is thumb to her clit and when she raised her hips to him, he slid in another finger. "Does it feel good, my queen?" he asked, curling his fingers inside of her.

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Yes, what?" he urged her.

"Yes, my king!"

Ivar grinned and removed his fingers, causing Unnr to whimper more. He removed his pants, freeing his erect cock. Eager, Unnr reached for him, but he swatted her hand away and entered her. He groaned as their hips touched. He gave Unnr a moment to adjust, enjoying the look of pleasure on her face and then he began pounding into her relentlessly. He moved one of her legs onto his shoulder without stopping his pace. Unnr's moans had turned into squeaks each time he hit her g-spot. One hand moved to her throat and he began to lose his rhythm. "I'm going to cum," he warned her. "I'm going to cum and I am not going to pull out. If you don't cum now, you won't tonight."

"I'm almost there," she panted. "Tighter."

Ivar obeyed, despite his earlier threats and tightened his grip around her neck. Her fingernails clawed into his hand leaving crescent shaped marks and he could no longer control himself. He spilled his seed in her and as the Unnr felt the warmth spread in her core she fell over the edge, screaming Ivar's name. But instead of riding the orgasm with her as he usually did, Ivar slowed his pace and pulled out as his cock began to soften.

Unnr whimpered at the loss of him.

"Don't complain," Ivar smirked. "You came."

"And you're mean," she replied, but snuggled into his side anyway.

"Go to sleep," he repeated.


	58. Tensions

They now had two chairs, properly displayed as high seats in the cathedral, but instead of Ivar sharing power with Hvitserk, the other seat was occupied by Unnr. Hvitserk sat below them, facing his brother as they ate. Unnr could not imagine the blow to his ego as he sat there eating the meager meat.

"We are almost out of food," Hvitserk said. "There is sickness in the town. These Saxons can be reinforced, but we will only grow weaker."

"What are you saying?" Ivar asked. "That Ubbe was right? We should have negotiated with the Saxons?"

"No," Hvitserk protested, though Unnr noted he looked a bit frightened and was sure if she had seen it than so had Ivar.

"Are you sure?" Ivar prodded.

Unnr reached out to touch his thigh under the table so that he would know she wanted him to stop, but he didn't.

"Ubbe was wrong," Hvitserk said. "That's why I didn't sail with him."

"But now you regret it?"

Unnr frowned. He was really looking for a fight. She moved her hand to the nape of his neck and twirled the braid around her finger. It was an attempt to calm and maybe distract him.

"I just said no! Ubbe thought I was his faithful dog. I am no one's dog," Hvitserk said.

Ivar looked at her and noticed that what he was doing was wrong, but he seemed unable to stop himself. He wanted to tell her he understood and say that she should put her hand back where it was on his thigh. Instead he heard his voice still addressing Hvitserk, though he spoke more to the cup he held by his lips: "Woof, woof." It was quiet, but some of the men still heard and chuckled, spurring Ivar into laughing as well.

Hvitserk stomped out from the hall and Unnr stopped touching Ivar.

"You're upset with me," he said as soon as she removed her hand. He realized how he had messed up by the way she looked at him. He never wanted her to be upset; he only ever wanted to make her happy.

"Yes, I am," she frowned. "Why do you push him away? It is good to have allies."

Ivar had never experienced Unnr being upset with him. Not since before they got together and he had been lusting after the thrall. He didn't know how to placate her. "I cannot help it," he said and it was true.

"It is seen that you are the better warrior. You are the leader of this army. You sit here and he sits there. Why is the still a need for this farce where you use taunts to put yourself above him?" Unnr made sure to whisper and turn her face from the hall so that the men did not know her protests.

"I am sorry, I truly did not mean to bark," he said. "Will you forgive me?"

"Later," Unnr answered since they were being honest. "I need to be mad at you for a little while first."

"Take your time," Ivar smirked. "Are you going after him?"

Unnr frowned. "Part of me wants to," she confessed. "But only to try and mend your friendship with him. It would be as an ambassador. But yet, I have no desire to go where you are not."

"Go, Unnr," Ivar said. "Mend what you can so that your anger subsides quicker. But first-"

Unnr did not even question if it was a trap. She trusted him enough to know he would trap Hvitserk, but not her. "I love you, Ivar." That was what he wanted to hear first.

"I love you, too." He kissed her and let her go from the hall.

She found Hvitserk standing on the wall, looking over the water. "What do you want?" he sneered. "You sat there and said nothing; did nothing!"

"No one can make Ivar do anything," she reminded him. "I told you what he would be like."

"You did," Hvitserk sighed.

Unnr put a hand on his shoulder. It was the most distant gesture she could think of while still comforting him. "He might be an asshole, but each loss makes him more that way," she tried explaining. "Ragnar then Áslaug. Then Sigurd and Floki. Now Ubbe. If he loses you, he'd have no one. That would shatter him."

"He killed Sigurd," Hvitserk pointed out. "That one is on him."

"He cannot control his temper; he still counts it as a loss, an accident, even," she said.

"And he'd have you," he continued.

"That's not the same. I cannot be everyone to him at once," Unnr was already beginning to question if she could maintain the line between wife and mother, but some deep part of her didn't seem to care. If she was everything, then she would always have every part of him.


	59. Jealousy

The knife cut through the air, landing with a thud in the wall beside the man’s head. He jumped away from the weapon with a curse, though the knife would have still landed wide, had he not moved. Unnr spun around to see who had thrown the blade, though she was quite sure it had been Ivar. He was sitting across the hall, looking at the pair murderously.   
“What was that?” she demanded as she stalked over to him.   
“I’m sick of these men thinking they can take you from me,” he growled.   
Unnr frowned. “You threw a knife, Ivar. What if you hit him? What if you hit me?”  
Ivar scoffed. “You could have moved right into its line and it would have gone over your head. I’m sorry to have to break this to you, but you’re not tall.”  
She reached out and gently caressed his face, running her thumb over his cheek. “Oh Ivar, you’re fucking ridiculous,” she said and walked away to the room they had taken.  
“Woman!” he growled and lowered himself from his seat to crawl after her. When he reached her in their room, she had removed her dress and was waiting for him on the furs. “You devious nymph,” he smirked and pulled himself up onto the bed and over her.  
“He wasn’t flirting with me,” Unnr said as Ivar flipped her onto her stomach and began trailing kisses down her spine with one hand kneading the flesh of her ass.   
He released her with a sharp smack to her cheek which caused her to yelp. He took a moment to remove his own clothes while Unnr laid patiently, only moving to wiggle her ass a bit. “Just a moment, beautiful,” he said and placed a kiss on the growing red patch of skin. Finally, he crawled back over her and nuzzled into her neck while a hand ran up and down her side.   
Unnr arched her back, pushing her hips back into him.   
Ivar moved his hand to her lower back and pushed her back down. “Patience,” he growled. “Can I not just enjoy my wife?”  
“No,” Unnr giggled. “If you insist on getting jealous you better bring that passion to our bed as well.”  
A dark thought crossed his mind and he flipped over. He picked up his dagger and ran it between Unnr’s breasts: “You’re right. You need to be reminded that you are mine.” He pressed deeper with the knife just below her chest.   
Unnr tried to remain still, but couldn’t help crying out.   
Ivar shushed her. “You don’t want me to slip now, do you?” he licked the pooling blood after each cut.  
Unnr felt heath pooling between her legs and rubbed her thighs together, hoping the friction might bring some relief. There was more pain in her throbbing clit than the knife was causing on torso.   
Ivar pushed her knees down causing her to straighten her legs and remain still. “I’m almost done. One more rune.”  
She wanted to ask what he was writing on her, but all she could muster was a moan.   
Ivar licked the blood from one side of the blade when he had finished and offered the other side to Unnr who gladly accepted. “Now it’ll be impossible to forget who you belong to,” he grinned.   
“Your name?” Unnr asked.   
“My name,” he said and settled between her legs. He reached down to cunt and found she was so wet there was no resistance when he slid a finger inside of her. “Now let’s do something about this mess, shall we?”  
Unnr whimpered. “Yes, Ivar, please.”  
“Please, what?” he responded. “Use your words. What do you want me to do?”  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
“Oh, I will,” Ivar bent down and kissed her hungrily.


	60. Heahmund

The men made dozens of small fires and maintained them for hours at Ivar’s command. It was an act. The king and the bishop were to think they had hundreds of dead to burn. It was all part of the plan.  
“Your plan?” Hvitserk asked.   
“Of course I have a plan,” Ivar rolled his eyes. “I’m a cripple, not an idiot.”  
“Don’t worry, Hvitserk,” Unnr said. “He rarely tells me shit. I couldn’t even seduce this plan out of him.”  
“And yet you follow him?” Hvitserk questioned.   
Unnr shrugged. “Well he’s the genius of strategy, so yes, I do.”  
Ivar’s plan worked as expected. The Saxons were drawn back into the city, falling easily into Ivar’s trap while the army waited in the sewers. Unnr was in the second wave up the ladders while Ivar came later, having to be lifted up once mostly up the ladder. He slaughtered his way through the Saxons until he made it atop one of the walls with two others so he could conduct his men. As Heahmund shouted orders, Ivar barked orders back.   
An arrow found the throat of Heahmund’s horse, throwing the bishop to the ground.   
“Stop!” Ivar shouted and somehow the Northmen obeyed. “Give him my horse!” Ivar ordered. “He is a too great of a warrior to fight on his feet.”   
Someone went and returned with a horse just as Ivar ordered and Unnr couldn’t help be surprised at the level of obedience he had received from these men. She was sure if Ubbe wanted to give the enemy a horse; they all would have questioned it and even if they had followed orders, they surely would have tried to usurp him for it later.   
The battle resumed and Heahmund was still taken not long after. Unnr picked the bishop’s blade from the dirt and held it to the man’s chest. By now all the other Saxons were dead or had fled from the city. Ivar had come down from the wall to face Heahmund.   
“Heathen!” Heahmund growled.   
Ivar chuckled. “Christian,” he grinned and held out his hand.   
Unnr relinquished the blade to him and he pressed it deeper against Heahmund’s armor. After a moment of silence he nodded and the men took Heahmund away while Ivar lowered the blade to his side, still holding it.   
“Why?” Unnr asked.   
“I do not want him to die?” Ivar answered and then sensed her coming question. “Don’t ask, I don’t know yet.” He motioned for Unnr to come closer as one hand held is crutch and the other the sword. “We shall see what is the will of the gods,” he spoke quietly. He leaned in as if he were going to kiss her, but instead ran his tongue from her jaw to her temple, removing the blood that covered her face.


	61. Plans

Ivar and Unnr sat beside each other next to a small, makeshift fire pit and Hvitserk was across. These small pits had been built with rubble throughout the cathedral. It was pathetic compared to the long fire in the hall in Kattegat. Part of the reason he chose to keep raiding England was because his home was no longer home. He’d return to Kattegat and couldn’t even live in the one roomed house in the mountain because it would have been claimed by Ubbe and Margarethe.   
“What are we going to do now?” Hvitserk asked. “The Saxons have retreated. This time it seems for good.”  
“What do you think we should do, Hvitserk?” Ivar asked, raising his cup. “We could burn the entire countryside from here.”  
Hvitserk frowned. “I think we should go back to Kattegat. Kill Lagertha and become king. Preferably before Björn returns.”  
Ivar had and arm around Unnr’s shoulders, but faced slightly away. He smirked and moved his legs so that his body faced Hvitserk better and was leaning into Unnr. He put his cup down and moved his freed hand to Unnr’s thigh. “I like the way you think, brother.”  
Unnr tried not to scoff. As if Ivar hadn’t been trying to inherit the kingship from his mother. “But what about the Christian?”  
“Hvitserk?” Ivar deflected the question.   
“Well he seems important. He is a great warrior and I’m sure the Saxons would love to have him back,” he answered. “We could ransom him for a great amount.”  
“Or we could crucify him,” Ivar shrugged. “That would be fun.”  
“There are thousands of Christians you could crucify,” Unnr said. “If you want to see someone on a cross, why haven’t you, yet?”  
“That is a good question, my love,” he grinned. “I want a crucifixion!”   
A couple of the men brought a thrall before Ivar. Despite the severe beating the man had received, he still wore a large cross pendant on his chest. “We could crucify this one,” Guðmundr said. “He prays all night and it’s becoming irritating.”  
Ivar grinned. “Perfect,” he said and then addressed the Saxon in his own language. “Are you excited to die like your savior?”  
“Please! Please! No!” the man begged and fell to his knees.   
“I thought a good Christian would want to die for his faith,” Ivar grinned sardonically as his grip on Unnr’s thigh tightened. “Well, let’s build a cross!” he declared to the hall and the men cheered in response.   
“We will leave a garrison to defend the city?” Hvitserk asked and Ivar nodded. “Then I suggest we leave him just outside the gate.”  
Ivar grinned at this. It was probably the best mood he had been in since before Floki left. “My brother. What do you think, Unnr?”  
“I think Hvitserk has spent too much time listening to you,” she said. “But it will be interesting to see a man hang as such. I wonder if it will really take six hours for him to die. And it will be a good message for the Saxons to see to whom this stronghold really belongs.”  
Ivar smirked. “That’s my queen,” he told Hvitserk.


	62. Vestfold

Ivar decided he wanted to bring his pet Christian to Norway with him. But they weren't going home to Kattegat. There were headed to Vestfold to see King Harald. Ivar's fear of the sea hadn't improved, despite the calm waters Unnr had promised for the journey. He seat near the edge so that if need be he could vomit over the side, but he hoped he wouldn't or at least not that the men would notice. Unnr sat behind him with her legs on either side, often with her arms around his waist and her chin resting on his shoulder. At first, Ivar worried about others seeing him as weak, but it turns out they were more jealous that he had a woman to touch.

She undid his braids, slowly and deliberately and then reached into his provisions bag for the ivory comb they shared. Gently, she ran it through his hair and Ivar immediately relaxed, sinking back against her. She parted his hair in five sections and twisted them each into braids.

"Why do you assume I can't take care of my own hair, woman?" he grumbled.

"Okay, I can just sit here and hold you and coo that you're not gonna drown," she smirked, lowering her hands to his shoulders.

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Just finish the braids. We still have a few more days until we reach Harald's seat."

She kissed his temple, proud as she always was when she could bully him to her will. "So I am once again the lover you have strung along."

"Yes, but it won't be for long," he kissed her knuckles, but then quickly turned away and heaved over the side of the ship.

It was a moment of bliss despite Ivar's unease. The rest of the men seemed to melt away and it was just the two of them holding each other, but the illusion was shattered when they went before King Harald.

They stood before him and his queen in the great hall: Ivar, Unnr, and Hvitserk together. Unnr held onto Ivar's arm that wasn't using the crutch in case there was any doubt about her allegiance. It began well, Ivar asking for support in taking Kattegat, but then Unnr made eye contact with Astrid and couldn't stop laughing. She drove herself into a coughing fit and had to release Ivar while everyone stared at her.

"Is something amusing?" Astrid asked.

"Nei," Unnr stifled her laugh, but still grinned. "I was just enjoying your passivity as you sat here listening to plans to remove your lover from her throne. I mean; you lied with Lagertha for months and now you sit here as his queen? Forgive me if that doesn't seem a bit like a bard's tale."

"And what of you?" Astrid returned. "Lagertha gave you everything and yet here you are with the boy that has sworn to kill her."

Unnr scoffed. "You're mistaken. Lagertha gave me nothing. She sold me food and shelter so that one day she may use to usurp Áslaug."

Astrid fell silent; wit was never her weapon and Harald laughed to cover the uncomfortable silence. "So why would I support you as king?" he asked when he recovered.

"You will be king after me. I am a cripple; I am not a healthy person," Ivar said. "How long do I have really?"

Unnr could feel her heart crumple. Surely he couldn't mean that. Ivar always knew what to say to get what he wanted, but he said it with such certainty, even Unnr felt doubt. She knew in her heart that Sati was in her future, but she had hoped it would be later rather than sooner. In fact she had trusted his inhumanness would give him a longer than average life.

"I only want to reclaim my kingdom from that murderous bitch, Lagertha," Ivar reassured him.

"I hear you've brought a Christian," Harald changed the conversation.

Ivar barked an order at his men and they brought Heahmund forward. Chained at the wrists, he fell to his knees and began praying.

"Why save him?" Harald asked.

"I admire great warriors," Ivar shrugged. "And he is a great warrior."

"Will he fight for us?" the King asked.

"Maybe. If he wants to live," Ivar laughed. He reached out and grabbed Heahmund's hair. With a sharp pull he yanked his head back so that he stopped chanting and was forced to look up.

"Let him continue," Harald said. "What is he saying?"

Ivar released him. He noticed that after Unnr's small break, she still hadn't returned to his side. He reached out and pulled her close. "He is praying to his lord to deliver him. But I think his life is no longer in the hands of his god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goðan Daginn!  
> I have only nine more chapters planned, but I'm no longer in love with that ending. So we'll see, but I wanted to give you guys a head's up that this is winding down. There's gonna be a departure from the canon of 5B, by the way.


	63. Forever

"Ivar. We need to speak." Unnr interrupted his discussion with Hvitserk and Harald.

Ivar would have been glad to adjourn the meeting, but waited until Harald decided he did not need him there. "What's wrong?" he asked as he followed her to the back room Harald had given them.

Unnr waited until they were alone to answer. "What if I'm broken?"

"Broken? How could you be broken? You're perfect," Ivar responded.

"I know we are not trying to have children right now, but the amount of times you haven't pulled out… is it really luck that I am not with child?" she asked.

"That is what you are worried about?" Ivar chuckled. "I hope that one day you will give me children. As many as the stars, in fact. But I will love you all the same if you cannot. You are not broken, my queen."

"That's not all," Unnr murmured.

"What else is worrying you, then? Let me give you comfort," he kissed her forehead.

"Do you really expect to die young?" Unnr asked. "You told Harald you wouldn't live long so he would inherit Kattegat."

"And if I do?" he asked.

"Then I will divorce you," she said. "If you want to die in a month in the battle for Kattegat then so be it; I will follow you to Valhöll. But if you resign yourself to an early death because you think you are not whole then you are a coward. I will not have a coward for a husband."

Ivar's hand shot out and grabbed Unnr by her throat. "I will not let you leave me," he hissed; his face inches from hers.

Unnr felt her knees grow weak and she bit her lip. "That's not your choice," she challenged.

He growled and pulled her to him, pressing their lips together. He shoved her backwards and she fell onto the bed. "Take off your dress," he ordered as he began taking the braces off of his own legs. He rolled on top of her, pinning her down against the mattress. He ran his thumb along her lower lip and then trailed his hand down her neck and chest under her dress. "It's wrong of you to doubt me," he said, pinching her nipple.

Unnr cried out and felt heat pooling between her legs. "I'm sorry," she said, hoping he would go easy and not tease her for long.

Ivar smirked and released her. His hand continued its descent to her center and gently ran a finger along her slit. "Why do you resist me? It's clear you know where you belong." He moved his over the runes that had left her scarred just under her breast and began kissing her neck, moving down to her chest.

"Ivar," Unnr whined.

"No, my love, I will do with you as I please in my own time," he said. "No amount of begging will change that." He lowered his head and caught her nipple in his mouth.

Unnr moaned and twisted her fingers in his braid. Ivar grinned and resumed kissing her lips, finally moving his hand between her legs. He slid his fingers inside easily and Unnr moaned again against his lips.

"Gods, you're desperate to be fucked, aren't you?" he said.

"Yes, Ivar," she gasped. "Please."

Ivar tsked her. "In time." He produced his knife and placed it against her chest.

The thought of the last time he had cut her had Unnr shuddering. Grinning wickedly, he dragged the blade between her breasts, drawing the slightest amount of blood. He cut her several more times, descending her body and always followed by his lips. He moved between her thighs bringing the blade dangerously close to her center.

"Ivar!" Unnr whined.

"Yes, my love?" Ivar grinned wickedly.

She pulled him up to her and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pushing her hips up into his. He pulled his tunic over his head while her hands moved to his hips, undoing his breeches. With a hand on his thick shaft, she lined him up to her entrance, but Ivar stopped her.

"Say you are mine forever. Tell me you believe we have ages together." The normal commanding tone was gone and his eyes seemed to beg her.

"I believe you, Ivar," she breathed. "I am yours."

Satisfied, he pushed into her and she cried out in pleasure. Unnr dug her nails into his back as he began building a rhythm of thrusts. She returned her legs to around his waist and hooked her ankles together, pulling him closer. Ivar kissed her neck, leaving hickeys as he went and then hooked one arm under her leg, pulling them apart. This one leg went over his shoulder and as he pressed into her Unnr even deeper, she moaned and cursed. Her back arched and hips rose to meet him. Ivar grinned, pleased with himself. He bit down on her neck and picked up his pace. Unnr whimpered in pleasure and moved with him. Her core tightened as Ivar thrust into her again and she came as her back arched off the mattress.

"Fuck," Ivar growled against her chest and pressed into her only a few more times before pulling out and coating her chest in his seed. He smirked as he looked down at her: "My beautiful queen."

Unnr laughed and placed a hand on either side of his face, bringing him down for a kiss. "My King."


	64. In Agreement

Unnr was excited to be wearing a dress for the first time since they left for England. As much as she loved battle, she missed the freedom a skirt gave her legs. Not to mention it was just more flattering than a shirt and trousers. The feast Harald was throwing was in honor of his guests and their new alliance, but it seemed like a waste of time and resources to Unnr. Ivar sat on Harald's right and Hvitserk on Astrid's left since Halfdan was in the Mediterranean. Unnr was placed beside Ivar as usual, followed by some of Harald's earls. Men from both sides filled in the rest of space.

Ivar agreed, this feast was a waste of time. He wasn't enjoying himself nor was he getting any part of planning the attack on Kattegat getting accomplished. He held Unnr's hand and repeatedly kissed her knuckles, hoping soon he would get to kiss her other places. After some time, Ivar was eventually able to direct the conversation to a topic he actually cared about. Unnr meanwhile, had freed her hand and moved it to Ivar's thigh.

They had begun to fix details about their plan: "Tonight is a full moon," Ivar said. "Let's make an agreement to attack in two moons' time."

"Agreed," Harald touched his cup to Ivar's then turned to Astrid. "Will it be strange for you to return to Kattegat as a queen?"

Ivar growled low in the back of his throat and Unnr squeezed his thigh to reassure him. "Queen of Vestfold, not Kattegat," she whispered in his ear and placed a kiss on the corner of his jaw.

Harald stood and raised his glass to Ivar: "To our new alliance – together we will overthrow Lagertha and take Kattegat."

The room cheered, banging on the tables, but waiting for Harald to close the toast.

"And if one of us should break the agreement, may the gods curse him and keep him from entering Valhöll," Harald continued and a pregnant silence fell over the hall. "Skál!"

"Skál!" Everyone echoed and drank, then tension of a moment before already forgotten as the roar of voices once again overtook.

"I do appreciate, all of this, King Harald," Ivar said. "But Unnr, here, is exceptionally needy."

Harald smirked and excused them. He turned to Astrid, grinning, but she barely even looked at him when she responded with a simple: "no."

Ivar guided them back to the space where they were staying, walking just a pace behind Unnr. She turned to him and placed one hand on either side of his face with the intent to kiss him.

Ivar's upper lip curled. He pushed her gently so that she fell backwards on to the bed. "Help me with my braces," he said as he sat beside her.

Unnr moved in front of him and helped remove the metal from his legs. Once free, Ivar shifted so he was laying back on the mattress and Unnr crawled to follow him. She leaned forward to kiss him, but he stopped her, stroking her lip with his thumb.

"I like you on your knees," he said and guided her back down.

Unnr grinned and lifted the hem of his tunic so that she could place kisses on his abdomen while she undid his trousers. His cock was already hard, but she still wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking it a few times before following the same path with her tongue. She moved her mouth to the tip of his prick and tried not to smile as she felt him shudder beneath her. She sank down further, taking more of him in her mouth and he wrapped his fingers in her hair. Along with her hand, Unnr moved up and down his shaft, enjoying every moan. She swirled her tongue around his tip, swallowing the precum, teasing him.

"Fuck, woman," he groaned and pressed down on her head, causing her to swallow more of him than she was intending.

Unnr took it like the good wife she was and continued on her own to take all of him in her mouth before beginning to move up and down again. He didn't warn her when he came. But as she sank back down and his tip touched the back of her throat he spilled his seed in her mouth. Unnr waited until he was finished before slowly pulling off of him. She licked his cock, careful to not leave any of his cum behind and then with a hand on his soft cock, began stroking him as she shifted so their faces were level.

Ivar put a hand on each side of her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Unnr felt him beginning to harden again in her hand just before he flipped them over so he was on top. Without warning, he entered her, pushing deep into her wet cunt.

"Ivar," Unnr moaned.

"Yes, wife?" he asked innocently while continuing to plough her.

"Fuck, I-" she fumbled for her words, too focused on how he felt inside of her. "I love you."

He wrapped his hand around her throat, not slowing his place. "I love you, too," he replied, running his tongue over his teeth as though he were about to devour her.


	65. Hvitserk's Faith

Hvitserk and Ivar knew better than to isolate themselves from their men. So while Harald had given them space to sleep indoors, they spent most of their time in the encampment.

"Why is he not dead yet?" Unnr asked about Heahmund while they ate off a shared plate under a small tent where the town square remained visible to them.

"I told you. I want him to fight with us," Ivar shrugged.

"But that is not the whole truth. I never question your strategy, but this I need to know."

Ivar frowned and lowered his voice as he answered. "Because I am jealous of him. Not only is he a great warrior, he is strong, and whole. I wish I was like him. I want to be known as a warrior like him."

Unnr leaned into him and pressed her forehead to his. With one hand she gently stroked his cheek. "You are strong, the strongest man I know. I know how you feel about your legs, but they are the reason you are so formidable," Unnr whispered back. "You are not broken; just different."

Ivar responded with a gentle kiss, but then pulled away all too quickly. He had acknowledged his emotions more than enough for one day.

"Unnr," Hvitserk greeted as he joined them. "Ivar. What are you doing?

"What do you mean?" he frowned. "I am eating."

Hvitserk sighed. "You didn't speak to me about your arrangement with Harald beforehand."

"What arrangement?" Ivar responded without looking up from the plate.

"That he would be king after you, not me," he hissed.

Ivar rolled his eyes. "That would be because it is not an arrangement, they are just words. Don't you agree Unnr?"

"Does it matter? We have yet to know the outcome of the battle," Unnr answered. "Some of us may be in Valhöll by then."

"Then why even pretend there is an arrangement?" Hvitserk pressed. "Harald's toast made it seem like it was real."

Ivar shrugged. "Harald does not speak for the gods. This arrangement suits everybody for now."

Unsatisfied with the result of the conversation, Hvitserk began walking away. Unnr rested her head on Ivar's shoulder. All of this political talk was infuriating; she just wanted to fight. As Ivar reached out to stroke her hair to comfort her, Hvitserk suddenly turned around.

"I wish I could believe you," he said. "I wish I knew who you really were."

"You know who I am; I am your cripple brother. You used to pull me on a sledge in Kattegat," Ivar grinned.

"What is it you want?" Hvitserk demanded.

Ivar sighed and let go of Unnr, just for a moment. "I am going to be the most famous Viking that ever lived."

"Greater than Father?"

Ivar chuckled. "Much greater. In time, Ragnar Loðbrók will fade, but everyone will remember Ivar the Boneless." He reached for Unnr again and pulled her onto his lap, burying is face in his chest and ignoring Hvitserk's groan at the display. "Was I mean?" Ivar asked Unnr.

"You were dismissive of him," Unnr sighed. "But you didn't pick on him so I guess that's an improvement."

Ivar grinned up at her and planted a kiss on her lips, proud of her approval.


	66. Choices

Ivar gnawed on a rib while Unnr stood behind him, redoing his braids. His hair had grown much longer, so now she twisted into several separate pieces atop his head, meeting to become a single braid at the back. She bit her lip, concentrating so as not to lose track of the five sections she was attempting to weave together. The men in the camp began jeering and startled she looked up to see the bishop with his hands still in chains and being pushed forward. "Skit," she cursed.

"Alright, my love?" Ivar asked.

"I lost a piece," she grumbled and undid the previous passes while watching Heahmund fall face first into the mud which brought a smile to her face.

Finally, Heahmund stood before Ivar just as Unnr wrapped a thing piece of leather around the braid to keep it in place. Ivar raised his hands to quiet the crowd and she rested her own hands on his shoulders, glaring at the bishop.

"Now we decide!" Ivar declared and pointed a knife at Heahmund's breast. "Only I can keep you alive."

"Give me the knife," Heahmund said.

Ivar shrugged and flipped the blade, offering the pommel.

Heahmund took it and placed the knife back at his own breast.

Ivar frowned. He had not expected suicide. Not from a great warrior. The crowed grew loud again in its jeering; shouting at Heahmund to die.

The bishop spun around to the man closest to him; the one who led the chant and pushed the blade up through the soft spot in the man's chin, driving it up into his head. The man choked, blood bubbling from his lips and fell as Heahmund released him, removing the blade.

Ivar began laughing and the crowd followed. "I think he will fight with us!"

The crowd cheered, but Unnr leaned down, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Are you sure you're alright, my love?" he asked, holding her hands.

"You make me nervous when you are so reckless; giving the Christian a knife?" she whispered.

"Oh, but it was so much fun," he grinned.

"Sweetheart-"

He turned so that he might kiss her and then sighed when he pulled away. "I will be more careful for you. I swear it. You know I cannot deny anything you ask of me."


	67. Empty Beds

After Heahmund's decision, his chains were removed and he was relocated into an indoor space with a proper floor. He knelt in the middle of the room, praying.

Unnr could only understand a couple words which were similar to her own language. The rest meant nothing to her since Ivar still had not taught her the Saxon's language, but she listened anyway. She knelt in front of him, putting her face only inches from his. She didn't understand why Ivar was so obsessed with this Christian man. She hoped that if she stared long enough, looked close enough, she'd see past the man's exterior and understand what Ivar saw. She reached out and touched his face, sinking her index finger into his cheek. Heahmund didn't react; he didn't pull back nor did he flinch. Unnr frowned. Was he a god in disguise sent to test her Ivar? He seemed like just a man.

Ivar saw Unnr sitting quietly, inches from Heahmund's face and felt his blood boil. He had been looking for her for an hour and she had been in here with the Christian. He growled and crawled out of the room before he hurt either of them.

Unnr heard Ivar and turned her attention away from Heahmund. She stood and followed Ivar, catching up with him in their room. Ivar sat on the edge of the bed and Unnr approached him when he motioned for her. His hand shot out and gripped her throat. With a sneer he threw her onto the bed. He crawled on top of her and began running his hands over her body and under her clothes. Unnr's skin tingled everywhere he touched, but she felt nervous. He was never this angry when he touched her, but she didn't stop him either. After removing her clothes, Ivar flipped Unnr onto her stomach and wrapped his arm around her throat. He put her in a chokehold, his forearm restricted her breath as he pushed his prick inside of her. Unnr was barely wet and it hurt like hell. Ivar began thrusting into her and Unnr relaxed. The wetness came and the strong hold he had over her felt good; reassuring. She moaned as he moved in and out of her relishing the aggression. Ivar kept his arm around her throat but placed gentle kisses on her shoulder and back until finally he came inside of her. He planted one last kiss on her back and rolled off of her.

Unnr moved onto her side and Ivar kissed her gently then moved his hand between her legs. He stroked her gently and then plunged his fingers inside. "Now you want to look at me?" she sneered.

"I want to see your face when you come for me," he smirked.

Gods, that smirk, Unnr sighed and wondered when was the exact moment was that he had gained such a hold over her. She arched her hips and her head rolled back in pleasure as Ivar worked her. She came with a moan that shook her whole body and Ivar grinned.

"Get some rest, my love," he licked his fingers. He grabbed her hand and rolled away from her so that she became the big spoon.

It was rare that Unnr was the one holding Ivar, but it was always when he needed comfort or reassurance so she snuggled closer to him, hoping he knew that she would always be entirely his.

When she woke in the morning, the bed was empty and Unnr was cold. She dressed and left the room to find Ivar. He was alone with Heahmund when she found him. "Fuck you, husband," she said.

Ivar frowned and stood. He leaned heavily on his crutch, but with his free hand reached out to Unnr.

"No," she pushed his hand away. "You fucked me for power, not love last night and I let you. I gave in so you knew I was yours; your wife, but then this morning the bed is empty. You stole away like a thief in the night and that I cannot forgive so easily."

Ivar swallowed. "Unnr, my love," Ivar tried. "I have nothing, but love for you. You must know the last thing I want in this world is to hurt you."

"Then why did you leave?" she cried.

"You were asleep when I woke. Please forgive me," he nearly begged. "I did not mean to hurt you."

Unnr wiped her eyes, not sure when she began crying. "I can't."

"Unnr!" he shouted after as she left. "Fuck," he growled and hobbled after her. Luckily she wasn't walking quickly and he caught her hand. "I'm sorry. Tell me what I need to do to make this right. You know I'll do anything."

"Just give me some time," Unnr said.

"I don't know if I can do that," he said.

Unnr smiled through her tears. "I don't know, Ivar. I'm just hurting right now. And you've never hurt me before. I don't know how to deal with it either."

Ivar leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and then on the forehead. "Last night I was jealous, seeing you with Heahmund. I did not mean to hurt you anymore than I normally do in bed. And this morning I definitely did not mean to upset you by leaving before you woke. I have wanted to be your husband for years, please tell me I did not ruin it so soon."

"Promise it won't happen again," Unnr said. "If you want to remind me who I belong to with sex; that's fine, you know I like it when you're dominate, but stick around afterwards and talk to me."

"I promise," Ivar said, kissing her tears. "I promise."

"I'm going to find Hvitserk and you are not going to get jealous or try to hurt him just because I want to talk to my friend," Unnr said.

Ivar grit his teeth, but nodded. "Come find me soon?" he asked.

Unnr could only think of a couple of times he had ever been this upset. "I will," she said and left him in the hall.


	68. Forgiving

Unnr found Hvitserk exiting a small abode, fixing his pants and smirking. "Someone's having a good time in Vestfold," she smiled at him, but felt her stomach sinking. How could she lay her problems on him when he was grinning, sincerely, for the first time in a while?

"Where is Ivar?" he knit his brows together. The two had become inseparable.

"He's with the Christian," she said. "So, I'm bored."

"And you came looking for me?" his smile returned.

Unnr nodded. "Is that okay?

"The problem with this battle is that there is no preparation. Our army is already assembled; it has been assembled," Hvitserk said. "So with nothing to be done; I suggest we try to drink all of King Harald's ale."

Unnr grinned. "I think that is the best possible thing we could do in this moment."

The two sat in the hall, giggling over their drinks as Hvitserk recounted the tale of his first raid and how he was convinced he was going to steal himself a princess.

"Are you ever going to get married?" Unnr asked. "Or only to a princess?"

He shrugged. "I have the worst luck with women. I can get them easily enough, but the ones I want to stick around always want my brothers."

"I'm sorry," Unnr said softly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Don't be. I don't feel like I lost you. At first I did, but then I realized I could never be what you wanted. We wouldn't have lasted and I would have lost my friend," Hvitserk reached out and held your hand.

"You're too good for this world," she told him.

They fell into a comfortable silence until they noticed thralls bustling around the hall, preparing for an event.

Unnr's eyes widened. "It's a full moon. Harald wanted to celebrate."

"And we're already drunk!" Hvitserk laughed. "Will you go find Ivar?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to try and sober up enough to make it through the festival without vomiting. I'll see him at the evening meal." She stood from her seat and wobbled a little. "Water," she muttered to herself and left Hvitserk alone.

Almost immediately, Ivar assumed her seat.

Hvitserk gulped. His brother had seen him holding Unnr's hand and laughing with her. Ivar was sure to take out his jealousy on him.

"Is she in a good mood, then?" Ivar asked, surprising Hvitserk.

"It seemed so, why?"

Ivar frowned. "We fought."

"Haven't you argued before?" Hvitserk asked.

He shook his head. "Not like this. I really fucked up."

"Whatever you did, I'm sure she'll forgive you. She thinks the world of you," Hvitserk said. "And if you want to talk to her, she didn't seem upset to me. She might be willing to listen."

Ivar considered it, but worried going after her would upset her more. In fact, he didn't speak to Unnr all night, waiting for her to come back to him. It took all of his will power to give her the space she wanted, but it hurt worse than his legs. He promised himself if they didn't resolve things tonight, he would approach her tomorrow.

In the center of the town was a fire, several men high and a group of men played music. They each held drums and some sang from the back of their throats while others chanted. Unnr could feel the drum beat between her legs and it built in her core and then rose to her chest until she was compelled to let it out. She stood from her seat and began moving to the music, purposely placing herself in front of Ivar. She was no longer mad at him; she had seen the pain in his eyes when they fought that morning. She knew his apology and promises were sincere. But she wasn't quite sure how to get back to him. She stomped her feet in time as she raised her arms, turning and turning. Everyone was fascinated watching her, men and women alike. As the song ended she threw her head back, her chest to the sky and then collapsed onto her knees. Everyone cheered for her and then the music resumed with a different song.

"Unnr," Ivar spoke her name gently, breaking his earlier promise to himself.

She looked up at Ivar, not entirely sure how she ended up on her knees in the dirt. Panting, she smiled at him. She crawled to him and then climbed onto his lap. Taking his face in her hands, she pressed her lips to hers, kissing him as deeply as she could manage.

"I love you," he said when they parted, his hands on her waist. "I have never imagined myself fighting or ruling beside anybody else."

"I love you too, Ivar," Unnr replied and then continued to kiss him the whole night.


	69. Free Will

Unnr sat in the hall, cleaning the dirt from her nails with her knife. Hvitserk sat beside her also with a knife, but running it over a whetstone. Neither spoke, they were too busy staring at the other end of the table. There, Heahmund and Ivar played Hnefatafl. Unnr still couldn't understand how he could spend so much time with a Christian.

"I believe God has a plan for me," Heahmund said. "That is why I will fight for you."

Unnr rolled her eyes and looked to Hvitserk for support, but found none.

"So you think you are fated like us?" he asked.

"No, I still believe I have free will. I am choosing to fight for you," Heahmund said.

Unnr scoffed. "But if it's your God's plan then how is it your choice?"

"He has the illusion of being free to choose," Ivar explained. "In reality his choice does not matter; it's still fate."

"I don't know," Hvitserk mused.

Ivar's face immediately turned into a scowl. "Excuse me?" he growled.

"I don't know if when I joined your side if it was fate or free will," he said.

Unnr kicked him under the table to shut him up. He had already said too much.

Ivar's jaw clenched. To everyone in the room he just looked angry, but Unnr knew it was more than that. He was hurting; he constantly accused Hvitserk of regretting getting off that boat, but it was an entirely different to hear his brother's doubt. "What does it matter, huh?"

"Why would you say that?" Unnr hisses. "You know he values your opinion."

"Really?" Hvitserk scoffed. "He never asks for it."

"You were always his favorite brother," Unnr said and stood to sit next to Ivar. She ran her hands over his braids and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ivar kissed her forehead and put his hand on her thigh before continuing his game with Heahmund.

"He does love you, Ivar," she whispered. "He just worries."

"It's sweet you think so," Ivar said.

"It's true," she said quietly. "Nobody hates you as much as you do." Unnr frowned and walked away. She knew she shouldn't have said it, but it just slipped out.

Ivar yelled and swiped his arm across the table, knocking the board and all the pieces to the ground. He slid off the bench and crawled after Unnr. He caught up to her when they were alone in the back of the hall.

She expected him to lash out, shout at her, but instead pulled his legs into a sitting position.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

Unnr nodded. "You refuse to accept that anybody loves you because you don't think you deserve it. And you drive people away because of it."

"I know you love me," he said. "I don't need anybody else."

Unnr smiled. "Promise me you'll try harder with Hvitserk?"

Ivar frowned. "I stopped picking on him like you asked."

"I know. How about trying to be a brother?"

"Would that make you happy?" he asked and pushed her backwards, crawling on top of her.

Unnr nuzzled into his neck, nipping at his skin. "Very happy," she said.

Ivar groaned and ground his hips into her. "I will try then," he said and pulled her off of him so he could kiss her and grinned. "I'm choosing to try." He then slithered down her body


	70. Treacherous

The day had been hectic as the army was preparing to sail for Kattegat. Now it was winding down and people were retiring for the night. Unnr was exhausted. She couldn't decide if she wanted to sleep or get sloshed and then sleep, when she realized it had been some time since she had seen Ivar and she didn't want to go to bed without him.

"Have you seen your brother?" Unnr sighed when she found Hvitserk drinking in the hall.

"He is with the priest," he answered.

"By the fucking gods!" She took Hvitserk's cup and drained it. "He is always with his damned pet. I heard your father had a pet Christian too."

Hvitserk nodded. "Athelstan. He was his slave and then Father freed him and brought him on raids."

"Did you know him?" Unnr asked.

"No, he died before the last raid on Paris. Björn knew him, though, they were close, too. Then Floki kill Athelstan out of jealousy."

"So? He was a Christian. What's wrong with that?"

"He had converted," Hvitserk explained. "Father had him chained to a rock. Just like the trickster."

Unnr nodded slowly. "So, I shouldn't put Ivar's pet down."

"I'd advise against it," he chuckled. "They're in the back somewhere."

Unnr slipped into the space where Ivar sat speaking with Heahmund. She hung back, not sure if they even knew she was there.

"Is miðgarðsörmr* not a miraculous thing?" Heahmund asked.

Ivar scoffed. "It isn't a miracle; it's true. One day Þórr** was fishing and hooked him and they fought an almighty battle. The moon is a woman; that's true too, but not one you can trust. She´s a devious woman who drives men insane, promising them her love and her favors and then changes her mind. She cheats on them; goes with someone else."

"Ivar!" Unnr cried out. Why was he speaking as if women were untrustworthy beings? Had she not proven herself to him over and over again?

Ivar smiled at her. He knew she had been there, but did not expect her to interrupt. "My love, I know you are not like the moon, though I do wonder what you've been speaking with Hvitserk about lately."

Unnr snarled and raised her hand to slap him, but Ivar caught her by the wrist and frowned at her.

"It is not a woman I am worried about betraying me," he said and looked back towards Heahmund.

"You can trust me, Ivar," he responded while still looking at the moon.

"I hope so," Ivar said. "You should go." He waited until Heahmund left before releasing Unnr. "You were going to hit me."

"You implied I was cheating on you with Hvitserk!"

"It's not as though you hadn't bedded him before," he shrugged.

This time when Unnr raised her hand, it connected with his cheek with a crack that seemed to echo off the walls from the silence that followed. Ivar said nothing, but the hurt was evident in his eyes.

"That was a long time ago. Now, I am your. wife," she hissed at him and then stormed away before he could see her tears.

Ivar cleared the table with one angry swipe of his arm, sending dishes clattering to the floor which went unheard over his cry of anguish.

Unnr lurched, midstep when she heard him. She could hear the pain in his voice and it, in turn, pained her. But she took a deep breath and kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I forget if the show says Midgard serpent or what term they use. But I went for the Old Norse term and spelling and it translates to "Serpent of Midgard." And for those of you who don't know about the mythology, his name is Jörmungandr and is the child of Loki and the jötunn, Angrboða and he lives in the sea around Middle Earth, the realm of the humans, encircling it and biting his own tail.
> 
> ** This is just the Old Norse spelling of Thor (not gonna get into cases here) and fun fact. Anyone who knows Icelandic or Faroese knows this but there are two letters that make "th" sounds. The eth, "ð" or "Ð" which is a softer sound like "with" and is found at the end and middle of words. The thorn, "þ" or "Þ" is harder like "the" and is used to start words. If you see it in the middle of the word, it's probably a compound.


End file.
